The Potterboy Problem
by Roslyn Drycof
Summary: Voldemort has a new plan to get rid of the "Potter-boy Problem". A reluctant Draco Malfoy is ordered to carry it out, but things don't go as planned. He isn't as obedient as the Dark Lord would like and loses control at a crucial time. Whoops! HD, mpreg
1. Voldemort's Plan

**Title**: The Potter-boy Problem  
  
**Author**: Roslyn Drycof  
  
**Chapter**: One---Voldemort's Plan  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Summary**: Lord Voldemort has a new plan to rid himself of the "Potter-boy Problem". A reluctant Draco Malfoy is recruited to carry it out, but things don't exactly go as planned. He isn't as obedient as the Dark Lord would like and he loses control at a crucial moment. Whoops! HD  
  
**Warning**: Themes of slash, swearing, mpreg, and angst  
  
**Pairing**: HPDM (also: RWHG, GWNL and others)  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.  
  
----------  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, sat by the fireplace in his latest headquarters pondering the Potter-boy Problem. For far too long, that Potter-boy had been a nuisance. How was he to take over the world if that stupid savior of the wizarding world was always around to stop him?  
  
He hated the boy, truly hated him. Most of it was because he was the enemy and kept thwarting his plans, but part of it was because Voldemort craved the boy's power. Oh what he could do with such power! He would never admit it out loud, but Potter's power nearly rivaled his own. Why did the stupid boy have to throw in his lot with the Light, with those idiot do- gooders?  
  
All that power. . .gone to waste. If only there was a way for him to strip the boy of his power. Wait, maybe he didn't have to strip the boy of his power to get ahold of a power like it. Didn't much of a wizard's power depend on their ancestors? Well, in most cases it did.  
  
That's it! A plan immediately began forming in the Dark Lord's mind. It was perfect, beyond brilliant! And with a little help from a couple of his followers, it would be foolproof. As long as the boy was as thick- headed as it was said, Potter would discover the plan only when it was too late. Much too late to stop his world from crashing about him. . .  
  
"Malfoy!" Lord Voldemort called out to his most loyal Death Eater.  
  
The blond-haired man entered the room almost immediately. One of the things Voldemort liked about him, he was always puntual and _always _obeyed. Quite the perfect follower, with all that power and money he also brought.  
  
"Yes, my lord?" Lucius Malfoy bowed, a questioning look in his icy silver eyes.  
  
"You will bring your ssson to me."  
  
Lucius looked surprised behind his cold mask and murmured, "Is this wise, sire? He is only seventeen and not yet initiated into our ranks."  
  
"You will not quesstion me, Malfoy. Bring him to me." The Dark Lord's tone brooked no argument and the Death Eater nodded his head in obedience. "Yes, my lord."  
  
Moments later, the room was empty yet again and Lord Voldemort went over his new plan with satisfaction thrumming through his veins. Yes, this plan would work beautifully.  
  
Over in Draco Malfoy's prefect room at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a face appeared in the flames of the fireplace. Lucius Malfoy looked out of the fire and sniffed disdainfully at the sight he found.  
  
His son was studying at his desk, a serious look of concentration on his face. This was not what caused Lucius's disapproval, though. The sight of his son's bloody lip did.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what in the seven hell's has caused you to get that ugly mark on your mouth and why was it not healed immediately?!" his father's voice boomed from the fireplace.  
  
With a gasp, the seventeen year old Malfoy heir jumped to his feet and faced his father. "Potter assaulted me again and I ran out of the healing potion you sent me."  
  
"Already? I sent it only three months ago! Your behavior is disgraceful if you've needed to use it as much as you have."  
  
Draco hung his head, hiding his gaze from his father. He looked properly ashamed, and yet Lucius could see a spark of defiance in his son's stance. Not helpful when he was to see the Dark Lord, but at least the boy had a backbone. Lily-livered fools did not last long around Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Draco, I have come to tell you to use the portkey I sent you. The Dark Lord wishes you presence immediately."  
  
The silver-eyed boy stared at his father in shock. The Dark Lord wanted to see him? Why? He wasn't ready to face that hideous thing yet! The Dark Lord would sense his reluctance to join him and he'd be history. He didn't want to die yet. Seventeen was too young to die!  
  
Gulping, he swallowed his fear and put up the mask of indifference he always wore. A Malfoy must never show their true thoughts. It was unseemly, and it could get you killed. "Yes, father. I will join you shortly."  
  
"Good, son. Remember, never show fear in front of the Dark Lord and agree with him on _everything_. Is that understood?"  
  
The boy nodded and Lucius disappeared from the flames.  
  
Draco sighed with relief that his father was gone, but felt his gut clench at the thought of meeting the Dark Lord. Why would he want to see _him_? How could he help the Dark Lord? Dear Merlin, he didn't want to help that snake!  
  
_ I don't want to become another mindless slave of his! Please, don't let this be about my Initiation. It's not supposed to happen for another year! I'm not ready for this_! he thought, his thoughts churning furiously.  
  
Knowing he was only prolonging the inevitable, Draco walked over to his closet and picked out his only black hooded robe. It wasn't the robe of a Death Eater, but it would have to do. He slipped it on and pulled out a necklace from where it lay hidden underneath his shirt. With trembling fingers, he opened the circular pendant and touched the charmed ruby in the center.  
  
A hooking sensation grasped his navel and he was suddenly standing next to his father in the Death Eater Headquarters. The elder Malfoy looked impatient and motioned for him to follow him down the dim hallway to the room where the Dark Lord was waiting.  
  
Concentrating on controlling his emotions behind his mask of cool composure, he followed his father's hooded figure in silence. They soon reached a large door of heavy birch. Draco thought it a fitting type of wood for a Death Eater headquarters. Birch was a tree symbolized with death and was often seen in graveyards. And who knew how many people had died within this dark place?  
  
The door opened and the two Malfoy males entered the room to find the Dark Lord grinning maliciously. He looked almost pleased, and everyone knew that usually wasn't a good thing for someone. The Dark Lord had to be thinking of killing someone to look like this. And at the twinkle in his red eyes, it had to be someone who was a great nuisance to him.  
  
"Ah, quick asss alwayss, Malfoy. I knew I could depend on you, unlike some people I know," the Dark Lord greeted them, a flash of annoyance marring his last words. Someone was going to die, and Lucius had a feeling it wasn't whoever the Dark Lord was pleased about killing. Lord Voldemort so did enjoy killing. . .  
  
"I have a plan that will finally get rid of that Potter-boy."  
  
At these words, both Malfoys stared at the Dark Lord in surprise. He sounded so sure of himself. What could the plan be this time?  
  
The Dark Lord continued a few moments later, drinking in their reactions as if it were a delicious elixir. "I have finally thought of a plan that will not only get rid of him, but give me great power at my disssposal as well. The plan will take nine monthss to complete, but it is time I am willing to wait for."  
  
Nine months? Lucius thought through the hints his master was giving and felt his throat go dry at the conclusion he arrived at. "You don't mean to impregnate him, do you?"  
  
"Ah! Ever the clever one, Malfoy. Yesss, I do. And when he is still weak from the birth, I shall kill him and ssteal his child to raise as my tool and eventual sssuccessor. What power a child of hisss would have! Could you not imagine a child of sssuch power in our handsss?"  
  
The Dark Lord was surely insane! Yes, a child of Potter's could bring them a lot of power. But how were they to accomplish this mad scheme? Someone would need to give the boy a fertility potion and someone would have to impregnate him. There was no way they'd be able to do this!  
  
"Your ssson will be most insssstrumental in helping thisss plan sssucceed."  
  
Oh no, he was not suggesting. . .  
  
"Sssnape will partner Potter and your ssson in class and ssswitch their assignment to that of a lussst/fertility potion. They will both drink the potion ssso asss to make things less sssupiciouss, and young Malfoy will impregnate the Potter boy," Lord Voldemort explained, immense pleasure sounding in his sibilant voice.  
  
Draco felt his stomach plummet as he heard the Dark Lord's plan. He was to screw Potter and get him _pregnant_?! Lord Voldemort was surely out of his mind! How could he expect him to shag Potter? Yes, Draco knew he wasn't exactly straight, but the Golden Boy was almost certainly heterosexual. There was no way this would work!  
  
"Young Malfoy, I can sssense your reluctance. Why is thissss ssso?"  
  
He took a deep breath and looked at the Dark Lord. "I am not sure this would work, my lord. Potter is surely straight."  
  
"That does not matter. This lust potion will negate gender preferences. He would bed a wild hippogriff to get rid of the burning insside. He will be no problem. You, though, you mussst make ssssure you top him. Isss thiss undersssstood?" Lord Voldemort's crimson eyes burned into Draco, searching for reluctance to obey. He found a lot of reluctance. . .and defiance. This was an independent boy, not easily controlled. He didn't want to join the ranks of Death Eaters, the Dark Lord could tell. But no matter. The boy would join him or die. Power such as the Malfoys held would not be allowed to get away like Potter had.  
  
In a voice filled with promise of pain and death if he did not obey, the Dark Lord hissed, "You will obey or die. Which is your choice, young Malfoy?"  
  
It took almost all of Draco's control not to turn and run in terror. In Lord Voldemort's eyes, he saw only a monster intent on building an empire of death. There was no remorse or guilt there, only sadistic pleasure and a hatred so deep it scared the shit out of Draco.  
  
His reply was obvious. There was no way he was going to die. With a strength that welled up from his inner defiance of authority, he gritted out his answer through gritted teeth. "I will obey, my lord."  
  
A hissing sound of laughter filled the dark room. "I haven't seen such defiance since that Potter-boy last faced me. It is amusing, but only so long as you recognize your place and keep to it."  
  
Draco knew how close he'd come to death and stepped back, his head lowered in a display of obedience. The Dark Lord'd laughter soon faded and he commanded, "Go back to Hogwartsss and don't let thissss get out. Tell Sssnape I wish to ssssee him."  
  
The seventeen year old nodded and scurried out of the room. Using the Port Key, he quickly arrived back and school and threw off his hooded robe. Adrenaline still raced through him as he grabbed a school robe and hurried to Snape's private chambers.  
  
He knocked on the portrait hole to his godfather's room and was quickly greeted by a disgruntled Professor Snape. "What is it, boy? Do you know how late it is?"  
  
"I am sorry, sir. But He wishes to see you."  
  
Severus paled and pulled the boy inside his rooms. "You've seen Him?"  
  
Draco nodded and bit his lip at the anger burning in his Head of House's eyes.  
  
"You aren't Initiated yet! Why were you summoned to him? It makes no sense!" Luckily, the Professor didn't seem mad at him but at the Dark Lord. Unusual behavior for a loyal Death Eater, but most things about Snape were odd.  
  
"He has a new plan to get rid of Potter and I am to be involved. He wishes to see you about your part in it."  
  
The older man froze from his pacing about the room. "Involving a mere boy in his plans? Is he insane? What could he hope to accomplish?! And at school, nonetheless!"  
  
"Sir, it is a strange plan, but it could very well work. I-I don't want to say anymore until you've seen the Dark Lord."  
  
Severus turned to look at his godson and saw the fear in his silver eyes. He was saw the barely restrained defiance and knew the boy wasn't participating in the plan willingly. Hopefully, that meant there was still a chance of saving him from becoming a Death Eater. At all costs, Draco had to be saved from that fate.  
  
With a grim look, the Potions professor told the blond-haired teen, "Go to bed. We will discuss this tomorrow. Do not mention it to anyone. Is this clear?"  
  
"I already have clear intructions from the master not to tell anyone. I'm not stupid, Sev," Draco retorted, his usual behavior rising to the surface now that his fear from his visit to the Dark Lord was fading.  
  
"See that you remember. Now get out," Professor Snape told his student, turning away and disappearing into his bedchamber.  
  
Sighing, Draco made his way out of his godfather's rooms and slowly walked back to his own room. His thoughts were all jumbled, and he felt dread at the thought of going through with this plan. He didn't want to help cause Potter's death, even if they were enemies. It just wasn't right.  
  
And bedding him, ugh! It was gross and disgusting, even if Potter was considered an attractive bloke. Yeah, Draco was bisexual. But hell, he didn't want to shag _Potter_. They hated each other. . .and it was _Potter_!  
  
_Why do I have to lose my virginity to him? It's not fair_! he cried out silently as he entered his room, slamming his palm against the wall.  
  
Ignoring the stinging pain, he clenched his fists and closed his eyes. It just wasn't fair! Why did he have to give up his virginity to his worst enemy, all for the purpose of getting him pregnant so he could be later killed? It was crazy! How could he be expected to do something like this? **_It just wasn't fair_**. . .  
  
---------  
  
"**The Potter-boy Problem**" is a brand new story I'm writing. I absolutely love mpregs, and I just had to write a new one. This one is completely unlike the other mpregs I've written under other names. It is more mature and isn't pointless/AU like the others. I am actually including a plot line with Voldemort in it, gasp!  
  
I hope you like it and I already have the basic plot for up through Chapter Four done, so it shouldn't take too long for me to update. I am taking my time in thinking out the plot and writing the actual story so that it doesn't rush as much or run away from the basic point of the story. Slash will be introduced in this story early on, but unfortunately no fluff until later. Don't get too impatient with me, and I'll try to make things happen. Okay? Please review and tell me what you think so far. Oh yeah, and I will make the chapters longer as I go!  
  
Thanks and much love, Roslyn Drycof. . . 


	2. The Only Way

**Title**: The Potter-boy Problem  
  
**Author**: Roslyn Drycof  
  
**Chapter**: Two---The Only Way  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Summary**: Voldemort has a new plan to get rid of the "Potter-boy Problem". A reluctant Draco Malfoy is ordered to carry it out, but things don't go as planned. He isn't as obedient as the Dark Lord would like and loses control at a crucial time. Whoops! HD, mpreg  
  
**Pairing**: HPDM (also: RWHG, GWNL and others)  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.  
  
----------  
  
Draco made it his goal the next day to avoid Potter at all costs. It he even looked at him, he didn't know what he'd do. It was so embarrassing to think that in only a short time he'd have to shag the idiot. It fairly curdled his veins, the very thought of it. How was he to go through with it?  
  
In his mind, he knew he'd go through with it because he'd be under the influence of the lust/fertility potion as well_. I had better make sure I'm on top or else I am worse than screwed. . ._he thought to himself at supper, barely picking at the roast chicken he'd put on his plate.  
  
He couldn't muster up any appetite, too lost in his churning thoughts over the Dark Lord's plan. Lord Voldemort certainly was a sadistic bastard, that much was clear. But this latest plan; it was just _wrong_. Get Potter pregnant, kill him, and steal his kid? There were not words to accurately describe it. It was something _beyond_ evil.  
  
Lost in those disturbing thoughts, he happened to glance up and saw Potter talking and laughing with his friends. He looked so happy and carefree, as if he wasn't the savior of the wizarding world and just a normal teenage boy_. And I have to destroy that?  
_  
The Golden Boy chanced to catch him staring and Draco really saw Potter. There was a wealth of love for his friends there, and a boy full of hidden suffering. And he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't betray him like that. Yes, they were hated rivals. But no one deserved what he was supposed to do to him.  
  
Feeling his heart break with the knowledge that he was going to betray his father save the emerald-eyed boy and he'd never know it, Draco Malfoy stood up and left the Great Hall. Dumbledore had left supper early and there was only one place he'd be after dinner, so Draco walked towards the Headmaster's office.  
  
He didn't know the password, but luckily guessed the right one after only four tries. Dumbledore was crazy for making all his passwords candy names, but hey, it made for easy entrance. With leaden steps, he walked up the spiraling staircase and entered the cluttered office of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
The old man was indeed there. . .talking to Professor Snape. Draco caught two words from Snape, ". . .can't impregnate-", before the Potions professor cut himself off.  
  
"Ah, good evening, young mister Malfoy. Please have a seat," the Headmaster greeted him with a smile.  
  
"But I thought he was a Death Eater!" the blond-haired teen blurted out, looking thoroughly confused.  
  
"Please sit and I will explain all you need to know."  
  
Still slightly shocked, Draco sat. Professor Dumbledore began speaking almost immediately. "Severus is a spy for us. He brings us information about Death Eater movements and such so that we may prevent them from occurring."  
  
"So that's how so many of the raids have failed!" Draco whispered, looking quite surprised.  
  
"Why did you tell him, you old fool! He could tell his father and we'd be doomed," Snape burst out, his dark eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"Severus, it is quite clear to me that Draco came to tell me of the plan. Why would he tell his father about your spying if he was betraying the Dark Lord?"  
  
The young Malfoy's godfather turned to look at the silver-eyed teen. "Is this true, Draco?"  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't bear the thought of ruining Potter's life like this. Even if the Dark Lord didn't kill him, which he most likely wouldn't be able to, Potter's life would be destroyed. I can't do that."  
  
The Potions professor sighed wearily and said quietly, "And in refusing to do so, you'll be destroying your own life. You shouldn't have to make this choice! You're too young!"  
  
Albus knew what the black-haired man didn't say. "_And too innocent_. . ." hung in the air, reverberating in everyone's mind. Draco was only seventeen, only a boy. To have to make a choice like this, it was criminal.  
  
His heart heavy, the Headmaster knew what had to be done. There was only one way to save Draco from losing his life and saving Severus's as well. They had to go through with the plan and give Harry yet another burden. It was the only choice they had.  
  
"You can't be thinking-" Professor Snape gasped out, seeing the look in Dumbledore's blue eyes.  
  
"It is the only way, Severus."  
  
"I will not believe that!"  
  
There was no twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes as he told the two of them what must be done. "We will go through with the first part of Lord Voldemort's plan. It is the only way that will save your lives."  
  
"No! I won't do it!" Draco yelled, jumping up and glaring at the Headmaster.  
  
"It has to be done. I will not let that monster take another innocent life if it can be helped. I wish there were another answer to this problem, but I'm afraid there isn't. We _must _go through with it."  
  
Snape stepped forward and roared, "Haven't you put that boy through enough? As much as I personally dislike Potter, he's gone through too much pain at your hands! To put him through something like this is beyond crazy! Hasn't he suffered enough?!!"  
  
The greatest wizard of all time looked far too old and tired just then, a world full of sorrow and guilt in his crystal blue eyes. "I'll never get over the guilt of the burdens placed on that boy. No one should have to go through that much, especially not someone as young as him. But this war _must_ be stopped. We've all sacrificed something because of the Dark Lord, Harry more than most. But do you not see? If this is not done, we will never be free of Voldemort. You are too valuable to lose and Draco is too young to die in a war he never should've become involved in. I will not lose more lives!"  
  
Draco heard Dumbledore's words reverberate through his soul and he knew he had to go through with the plan. If he had the power to help the Light at all, could he deny that help? It would create a terrible burden for Potter, but the Golden Boy would get through it. He always did. And this plan would keep him safe for nine months. Nine months in which so much could be accomplished by Dumbledore and the Light side!  
  
And besides, Harry would never allow himself to be killed by the Dark Lord. He was too stubborn to let himself die at the hands of that snake. He'd survive, even if his life would be terribly changed. And survival was all that mattered in this war. More lives had to be saved. Wasn't that the reason this war was being fought? To save innocent lives from that monster?  
  
It had to be done.  
  
"I'll do it," he said to the silent room.  
  
A pained sigh was heard from Snape, and Dumbledore closed his eyes in sorrow. What was happening in this world, that children not yet out of school had to make such hard decisions and carry such heavy burdens? It was abominable!  
  
"Severus, you will partner the boys together on Friday since it is the last day of classes. You will switch the boys' assignment. I am sure you can pull off an act of anger at them. Have them stay after class and force them to drink it. I am certain this will be easy enough, correct?" the Headmaster ordered, not a trace of his usual laughter brightening his voice.  
  
The Potions Master nodded, looking quite subdued. "It will be done."  
  
Those words spun around and around in Draco's head as he slowly stumbled towards his room in the dungeons. _Yes, it will be done_. . .  
  
----------  
  
Friday came too soon, and how Draco wished he could crawl back into bed and forget about everything. Today he was going to destroy Potter's life. Funny that only months ago he would've relished destroying the Golden Boy's life, but now he only felt despair.  
  
He knew what would happen once everyone found out. The press would have a field day. Potter's friends would be uncomfortable and their friendship would never be the same again. The wizarding world would be horrified and end up hating him yet again. Yes, Draco could remember second year when everyone had been afraid of him, thinking he was the one petrifying students and all that horrible stuff. Potter would be devastated. Pregnant with his enemy's child and considered a freak by the rest of the wizarding world? He was already tortured enough as it was!  
  
_Why me? Why do I have to be the one to do this to him?_ he cried out inside, his heart crying tears his eyes never would.  
  
Snape billowed into the Potions room and immediately began speaking. "Today we will be making a Contraceptive Potion, by the orders of the Headmaster. Being as most of you are now of age, he believes you need to know how to brew this potion."  
  
Distaste was clear in his voice, and many of the students either blushed or sniggered. Normally, Draco would've been smirking. But today he simply stared down at the table he was sitting at, his face utterly empty of expression.  
  
"Another idea of the Headmaster is to partner the two Houses with each other. Therefore, here are the pairs: Weasley and Zabini, Thomas and Goyle, Granger and Parkinson, Longbottom and Crabbe, Finnigan and Bulstrode, and lastly, Potter and Malfoy. Now get working!"  
  
There was instantly groaning from the occupants of the Potions room. Most students wondered if their Headmaster had indeed gone nutters. With sighs and moans of reluctance, everyone moved around until they were with their partners.  
  
Potter slammed his stuff down on the table where Draco was sitting and scowled at the unusually silent Slytherin. "What's with you, Malfoy? I thought you'd argue with Snape over us being partnered together."  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Didn't feel like it today. You get the ingredients and I'll mix the potion."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
The raven-haired Gryffindor grabbed the list of ingredients and walked over to grab the necessary items needed for the potion. Draco sighed and forced himself to put his usual mask into place. It wouldn't do for Potter to become suspicious.  
  
_It's a good thing this Contraceptive Potion looks similar to the lust/fertility potion. And it's definitely a plus that Potter doesn't know half these ingredients are for causing pregnancy, not preventing it_, the silvery-eyed teen thought to himself. He knew that was why it been chosen as the assignment today. Perfect to cover up suspicious (and very criminal) behavior.  
  
Potter came back to the table a few minutes later and they began working on their assignment. Luckily, the Golden Boy wasn't in a mood to pick a fight. Draco didn't know what he'd have done if Potter had antagonized him. Something disastrous, probably.  
  
They finished just before the end of class and looked up to see the blazing eyes of their Potions' professor. "What is the meaning of this?" Snape snapped, his face livid.  
  
_Boy, is Sev a good actor_, Draco inwardly thought. "The Contraceptive Potion?" he replied out loud, managing to sound puzzled and yet also arrogant.  
  
"This is _not _the potion I told you to make! You've gone and made the wrong one! For that, you will stay after class and drink it. _Both_ of you."  
  
"But, Professor!" he gasped, sounding shocked and scandalized.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I expected better of you. And Mr. Potter, I should've known you'd screw up again. Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Inside, Draco rather thought it would be more appropriate that Potter was awarded points for what he was going to have happen to him. But there would be no reward for this burden being placed on him.  
  
Potter glared at his rival, scowling blackly. "How the hell did you manage to screw this up? _I_ followed the directions!"  
  
With a sneer on his face, the blond-haired Slytherin turned to his enemy. "Are you implying that I was the one to mess up? You are mistaken. A Malfoy never screws up."  
  
"Oh stuff it, you arrogant prat. Everyone screws up at one time or another."  
  
"Not me." Draco thought he pulled off his usual haughty act rather well.  
  
By this time, Professor Snape had dismissed the rest of the class and retrieved two cups for them to drink the potion out of. "Enough! It is time for you to face the results of your disastrous potion."  
  
They were both scowling as they grabbed the cups and downed the contents. Almost instantly, they were filled with a burning heat that rushed through their veins.  
  
Draco gripped the table and tried to control his reaction to the potion. He _had_ to stay in control. But the flames of desire were burning him up inside and he could sense a terrible need rising within him.  
  
Next to him, Potter was going through the same dilemma. His cheeks were flushed and his emerald eyes looked brighter than usual behind his glasses. He was breathing harder and clenching his fists, trying not to lose control. It was a battle he was slowly losing.  
  
The raven-haired boy turned to face the boy next to him and swallowed harshly at the flood of desire that pulsed through him. What was happening to him?! He felt contricted within his skin and his body swelled with a throbbing lust.  
  
Feeling as if he wanted to jump Malfoy, he became terrified and ran out of the room and down the hall. His skin was burning, he could barely breathe, oh god. . ._what was happening to him?!  
_  
Back in the Potions room, Draco stared after the departing figure of his rival and felt the burning increase. The need to touch Potter slammed his senses and before he knew it, he was chasing after the emerald-eyed teen. Potter ran into an empty classroom, and Draco thanked the fates for that. Now he could do this without anyone finding out.  
  
He found Potter clutching at the wall just inside the door, his eyes closed and small whimpers escaping from between his clenched teeth. That sight shot straight through Draco and he was next to the suffering boy in an instant.  
  
"Potter. . ." he managed to gasp out from his suddenly dry throat.  
  
The other teen opened his eyes and stared blankly at him. "What's happening?"  
  
Draco shook his head as if to say that he didn't know. And before they both knew it, Potter had reached out a hand and grasped the Slytherin's robe. "I can't help it," the black-haired teen rasped as he leaned towards his rival and pressed burning lips against his.  
  
They both revelled at the pleasure that small touch brought and they slowly slid to the floor. The burning within them increased and they were soon lost in a world of lust and desire.  
  
----------  
  
Three hours later, Draco woke up to the feeling of a warm arm wrapped around his waist and a leg thrown over on of his. Memories rushed him and he blushed scarlet. They'd done it. His part of the plan was complete.  
  
Quietly and quickly, he untangled himself from Potter and got dressed. With a final look at the boy he'd given his virginity to, he left the room and went to his own room to pack. He was skipping supper, but he didn't feel like being around anyone at the moment. He'd just helped ensure that Potter would never be the same again. . .just helped destroy what remnants of a normal life the Golden Boy had. How could he eat when he'd just done something like that?  
  
_I feel so low for participating in this. Why did it have to be me? Why did that have to happen?! Why wasn't there another way!?!_ he cried out silently, a few gleaming tears sliding down his alabaster cheeks. He'd promised himself he wouldn't cry, but he couldn't stop those droplets of water.  
  
He cried for Potter, for everyone who'd sacrificed something in this war, and for himself. So many lives ruined because of one person. _It takes only one to ruin it all. . .only one and that's all. . .  
_  
His heart was shattering into a million pieces, the agony of knowing what he'd done crashing through him. Why? _Why_? In that moment, he knew that he'd ruined his life irrevocably as well. In saving his life, he'd ruined it. Dumbledore was a fool. What good was saving a life if it was destroyed anyway? _What good was it?!_  
  
Ten minutes after the silver-eyed Slytherin left, Harry Potter slowly drifted out of the land of sleep to realize he wasn't wearing any clothes. And he was in an empty classroom. And the smell of Malfoy's cologne was all over him. Memories rushed him and he felt his world crash down around his ears. He'd just shagged Malfoy! Several times!  
  
Shaking with the effort not to scream at the injustice of what had just happened, he pulled his clothes on and tried to calm his thoughts. But the memories of what had happened kept racing through his mind and he couldn't help but remember that losing his virginity to Draco Malfoy had been one of the most pleasurable moments of his life.  
  
Snape was going to die for this, of that he was certain. That evil man was going to pay for making him drink a lust potion that caused him to screw his worst enemy. Oh, was he going to pay!  
  
Harry knew he couldn't face his friends at the moment. How could he, when he'd just had sex with _Malfoy_? He probably looked like he'd been completely and utterly shagged, most likely smelled like it, and he just knew it would be impossible not to break down and tell them everything. Well, not everything, but still. . .he had no control at the moment and one question would cause him to just blurt out the truth. And the truth was something he had to hide at all costs. No one could know that he'd just lost his virginity to a Death Eater-in-training, especially one by the name of Draco Malfoy!  
  
His shoulders faintly trembling, he made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower and began packing his things for the summer ahead of him at the Dursleys'. He hated spending his summers there, but what could he do? There was no alternative because of that stupid blood bond thing. And now he definitely didn't want to spend a lot of time with his friends. Now he'd have the whole summer to bury the memories of him and Malfoy so far down inside of him that it would be as good as using _Obliviate_ on them.  
  
He fell onto his bed, exhausted and feeling terrible. And before he knew it, he was drawn into Morpheus' Web and a world of dreaming revolving around his biggest rival, Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
  
The next day was hard for Harry, having to face his friend's concern over his whereabouts after Potions and during the Leaving Feast. But he managed to get through it, just barely.  
  
On the train, he, Hermione, and Ron shared a compartment together like always. It was usually filled with laughter and happy talking, but today it was tense. Both were worried about Harry's behavior. Why was he shutting them out?  
  
"Harry, are you okay? _Really_ okay?" Hermione asked him, a concerned look in her warm brown eyes.  
  
He was busy staring out the window, lost in his thoughts. Sighing, he replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."  
  
Ron snorted, albeit quietly, but Harry heard nonetheless. "I'm fine! It doesn't matter if you believe me, but I am telling you again. I am fine!"  
  
His two best friends were stunned at his outburst. Harry had actually shouted at them? Something was seriously bothering him and it worried them. Bottling things up inside and hiding them from the world was not a good thing.  
  
Hermione sighed in defeat as Harry turned back to looking blankly out the window. What had happened to cause this change in him? It had something to do with that potion he and Malfoy had screwed up, but what could it be?  
  
She hoped Harry would find a way to get over whatever it was by the time school started again. If he didn't, Malfoy was going to be in a lot of trouble. A _lot_ of trouble. . .  
  
----------  
  
I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two of "**The Potter-boy Problem**". A very angsty chapter with a lot of inner drama, but the emotions expressed in it are going to be an important part of the story. I hate making them suffer, but it had to be done.  
  
Sorry to those of you who wished for a more descriptive slash scene between Harry and Draco, but I am taking things carefully now. I also thought that the emotion of this chapter was too deep and full of pain and angst to throw a complete sex scene in there. Too degrading to the beauty of the powerful emotions. Also, I think I did it because something that was supposed to be painful for our characters shouldn't have been described in detail. I hope no one was too disappointed, though. There will be more description later on, when there's supposed to be more details. Okay for everyone?  
  
Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews I've gotten! I don't know what I'd do without support from people. I can't respond to every review here if I want to update quickly enough, so I hope no one's disappointed I didn't. I am very, very glad that you guys have reviewed my stories and I can't express enough thanks that you've shared your thoughts on my story. Thank you so much!!!  
  
Much love, Roslyn Drycof. . .


	3. Too Deep A Betrayal

**Title**: The Potter-boy Problem  
  
**Author**: Roslyn Drycof  
  
**Chapter**: Three: Too Deep A Betrayal  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Summary**: Voldemort has a new plan to get rid of the "Potter-boy Problem". A reluctant Draco Malfoy is ordered to carry it out, but things don't go as planned. He isn't as obedient as the Dark Lord would like and loses control at a crucial time. Whoops! HD, mpreg   
  
**Warning**: Themes of slash, swearing, mpreg, and angst  
  
**Pairing**: HPDM (also: RWHG, GWNL and others)  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.  
  
----------  
  
It was the second week of July when Harry first noticed something was wrong with him. In the mornings, he woke up with a terrible nausousness that most often led to him racing to the bathroom, a hand clasped over his mouth. He absolutely hated throwing up, but that's what he was doing every morning.  
  
At first he'd thought he was merely sick, the flu or something. But when it persisted for more than a week and he had no fever or any other flu- like symptoms, he began to worry. What if he was dying? What if that potion Snape had made them drink had been more than a lust potion? Could it have been a poison?  
  
Secretly Harry owled Dumbledore, knowing the Dursleys' despised him using "that blasted bird of his". It strangely took several days for the Headmaster to reply, but Harry knew that there was probably some important Order business going on and wasn't worried. What he was worried about was that he was afraid he'd die before he got an answer to his questions.  
  
One morning about four days later, he lay in bed trying in vain to settle his upset stomach when he heard a tapping at his window. Seeing his beloved Hedwig, he slowly got up and stumbled over to the window. A hand was pressed against his rebelling stomach as he used the other to unlatch the window and let her in.  
  
She wasn't very happy at being left waiting longer than necessary and nipped at the raven-haired teen's fingers in annoyance. "I'm sorry, Hedwig. I'll be quicker next time, all right?"  
  
The snowy owl hooted and stopped nipping his fingers. With an imperious look, she held out her leg to show the envelope tied there. Harry chuckled at her look and intied the envelope he knew was from Dumbledore.  
  
Suddenly fearful that there was bad new in the letter, he opened the envelope with trembling fingers. What if Dumbledore told him he was dying and there was no cure? Ironic that it was Professor Snape that finally got him and not Voldemort, if that was the case. Felled by your Potions professor and not your greatest enemy?  
  
The letter simply read:  
  
There is nothing to fear, my boy. It is not life-threatening and I will explain all when you come back to school in the Autumn. Drink this potion I have sent and your nausousness will be relieved. Disregard any other strange symptoms that appear, for all is well. Have a splendiferous summer and I shall see you soon,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry crumpled up the letter and tossed it to the ground. Why was the Headmaster being so secretive? Maybe something really was wrong with him and he didn't want to alarm him. But no, Dumbledore never lied. It had to be something else. But what was wrong with him that his mentor had to hide it?  
  
Feeling his stomach rebelling against him even more, Harry hurriedly uncorked the small vial that had come with the letter and drained its contents. Almost instantly he found relief from his nausousness, even if the potion was so foul-tasting he actually wanted to throw up.  
  
Grinning slightly at this thought, he tossed the bottle into the trash and began pacing the room. Thinking that his symptoms were the cause of that potion Snape had made him consume on the last day of classes had brought back memories he'd tried to bury far down inside his mind. But it was no use. Memories of Malfoy's gleaming body kept flashing in his thoughts. He didn't want to remember their time together, but he just couldn't help it.  
  
_ Why won't images of that day just go away? I don't want to remember what happened with Malfoy! I don't care that it was one of the best things I've ever experienced, I want it to go away! _Harry furiously cried out inside, terrified because he'd actually enjoyed screwing Malfoy.  
  
These chaotic thoughts caused him to believe that maybe he wasn't as straight as he'd thought. Sure, he liked girls. He'd gone out with Cho and Ginny for a while and they hadn't exactly been tame relationships. He had even gotten to third base with Ginny, even if that was something Ron had better never find out.  
  
So why these thoughts of Malfoy? And his reaction to these thoughts wasn't exactly nothing. Desire filled him every time an image of Malfoy writhing above him flashed before his eyes. _Oh dear Merlin, I think I'm actually attracted to the prat_! And that terrified him more than anything in the world.  
  
Miles away while Harry was thinking these things, the object of his thoughts was leaning against the toilet and trying not to lose his dinner from the night before. It was a losing battle, and Draco wanted to curse everyone who'd caused it. He absolutely despised vomiting!  
  
As he retched into the porcelain bowl of his toilet, he inwardly screamed at the unfairness of it all. _Damn the Dark Lord and my father and Dumbledore and Severus and Potter. Damn them all! I hate them!_  
  
Minutes later, his stomach was behaving more normally but he still cursed the fates. He was blazing angry at the utter unfairness of it all. And deep inside, he knew part of it was his own fault. That irked him more than anything. _Why did I have to lose control and forget that the potion works both ways? Why?!_  
  
The silvery-eyed boy seemed to be asking that question a lot lately. If only he'd never been involved in all of this. . .if only. Then, he wouldn't be carrying Potter's kid. And he wouldn't have lost his virginity. And he would still be hating Potter. Now, all he could think of was the fact that he couldn't hate Potter anymore. He wanted to, but the knowledge that he'd caused more suffering for the git was overwhelming. Yeah, he was pregnant, too. And hell yeah, that complicated a lot of things. But he'd gone into this thing knowing the possibility could occur. And Potter had no idea. No idea.  
  
_We're both pawns in this awful war, but him even more. He has to do things most people could never dream of doing themselves, and half the time he does it without knowing why or that he's even doing it. He's given so many burdens and used by so many people, it's just disgusting.  
_  
Thoughts like this chased Draco relentlessly and filled him with guilt. He was a tool like Potter, but not like the way Potter was. And he'd participated in using Potter! How could he forgive himself for doing something like this? He'd just given Potter the burden no teenager should carry, and on Dumbledore's orders. How was Potter going to react when he found that out? He'd probably never trust the old coot again.  
  
Sighing, the blond straightened up and left the bathroom with a heavy heart. He wished that this war had never even begun. It hurt so many people. . .so many innocent people.  
  
----------  
  
The rest of the summer passed quite peacefully, not half as many raids occuring as before. The Dark Lord was still pleased over his plan, a rare occurence, but one that people treasured. Innocent lives were spared for the moment, and the Light side was beyond thankful. They knew this lull in Death Eater activity wouldn't last, but it was good while it lasted.  
  
The end of August rolled around and Harry Potter was sitting on his bed in a dark mood, scowling blackly at the buttons on his trousers. Why wouldn't the stupid things button? And why the hell was his stomach bigger? He'd been exercising regularly!  
  
_I can't go to the Burrow like this. I'm still feeling lost about the incident with Malfoy at the end of the year, and now this? What if Ron saw that my clothes were getting harder to button? It'd be so embarrassing! _With these thoughts swirling around in his mind, Harry knew he was making the right decision by not going to the Burrow.  
  
Yesterday morning, he'd sent a letter telling Ron that he couldn't go this year due to fact that Dumbledore advised against it. The lull in Death Eater activity could mean that Lord Voldemort was planning something big, and it was safer to stay at the Dursleys'. Of course, Harry was told no such thing, but it made for a good excuse.  
  
Ron would be quite disappointed, and so would Hermione, but they would get over it. Besides, that meant more cuddling for them. He knew they were uncomfortable with showing affection around him due to his single state. Any time he tried to tell them it was all right, they just changed the topic. He disliked their behavior, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
Harry hoped that this extra time would give him enough time to sort out his feelings so that his friends wouldn't become concerned again. Hopefully, he'd be find by the time he met them for shopping in Diagon Alley. Hopefully. . .  
  
A couple of weeks passed and it was soon the day before school started. In Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy was trying to figure out what was going on with his son. Draco was late for breakfast yet again, and he was most definitely keeping something from him. But what? The boy had gone through with the plan, the marks on his upper body when he'd come home from school were enough to prove that. So what in Merlin's name was bothering his son? Could he actually be sympathizing with the Potter boy. Surely not!  
  
"Good morning, father," Draco said as he slid into his seat moments later, looking paler than usual and a little green about the gills.  
  
Now that he noticed that, Lucius felt and awful suspicion growing inside his mind. For the past two months, his son had been late to breakfast. He hadn't had any alcohol the entire summer, not even a glass of wine at supper. And the boy hadn't practiced his Seeker skills for Quidditch once this summer. Odd behavior since Draco was obsessed with beating the Potter boy.  
  
The elder Malfoy simply couldn't dismiss the possibility that his son was pregnant. All the signs were there. But it made no sense! Draco had said he'd topped Potter! And the boy never lied to him. So why were all the signs of pregnancy there?  
  
Setting down his fork, Lucius turned to look at his son. The boy was nibbling on a piece of toast, not really eating. Another clue. Damn, why hadn't he seen it before? Still, he tried to believe it wasn't true.  
  
"Draco, it has occured to me that you've been acting quite oddly this summer. Would you care to enlighten me as to the cause?" he inquired in a calm voice, hiding his inner fury that he knew exactly was wrong with his son.  
  
The boy suddenly choked and lifted fearful eyes to stare at his father. One of his hands slipped under the table, and Lucius knew where he'd put it. On his abdomen.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you told me you were on top. Did you lie to me?" he growled, his eyes narrowing in rage.  
  
"I-I did top him, father."  
  
"Then why are you the one pregnant?!" Lucius roared, pounding a fist on the table.  
  
Narcissa looked up from her breakfast, curious as to see what the commotion was. Hearing her husband's accusation at their son, she felt herself pale. Surely Draco had not bungled up the Dark Lord's plan!  
  
"Draco, darling, please tell me your father is mistaken," she said, a note of pleading in her soft voice.  
  
The seventeen year old bit his lip and scooted back from the table. Stumbling, he stood up and replied, "He isn't. Potter topped me as well."  
  
The room fairly shook with the level of Lucius Malfoy's anger. How could his son do this to him? The boy was a disgrace! And to hide it from him, that was a traitorous act. If he'd been a proper follower of the Dark Lord, he'd have confessed his folly immediately. But by hiding it, he'd hoped to be under the protection of Dumbledore by the time anyone found out. Damn the boy! This was no son of his!  
  
"A Malfoy is never topped, you bumbling fool! You are no son of mine. You're a disgrace and a traitor to the name of Malfoy. You will pay for your betrayal, you idiot of a boy!" he roared, his voice shaking with the rage and fury in it.  
  
Draco stumbled back, a terrified look in his eyes. He knew what was going to happen when his father raised his cane. First, a beating. Then he'd be given over to the Dark Lord to be tortured and killed. And that was something he could not let happen. His child must be saved at all costs.  
  
Knowing he was breaking away from the last of his past, Draco closed his eyes and reached into his pocket. In seconds, he was gone and all that was left was his father's shout of anger at his disappearance.  
  
He arrived on the front steps of Hogwarts and felt his legs tremble with exhaustion at what he'd just done. He'd just destroyed any hope of survival unless the Dark Lord was defeated. Now, he was a fugitive. Lord Voldemort and his father would go to any means to kill him now.  
  
_ Looks like I'm up there on old Voldie's shit list with Potter, now_, he thought, a bitter laugh wrenching free from his throat.  
  
The blond-haired boy felt a wave of darkness crashing over him, the effects of stress and exhaustion. His last thoughts were, _It's a good thing I already had my trunks and things sent to school. . ._  
  
Three hours later, he drifted out of sleep to find himself in one of the infirmary beds. He sighed. _I always seem to end up in one of these wretched things at least once a year. Almost got Potter beat._  
  
"How are you feeling, my boy?" Dumbledore's elderly voice penetrated the final wisps of darkness and Draco looked up to find the Headmaster and Professor Snape standing by the bed.  
  
"Fine, under the circumstances," he replied, looking down.  
  
"Good, good. Although, I must say you've complicated things quite a bit. Quite unexpected, that you've become pregnant as well. I should have foreseen this possibility, but alas, I did not."  
  
Draco flushed, biting his lip. He knew it was his fault to have lost control and let Potter top him. If only he'd had enough control, he couldn't made sure it didn't happen! But it had, and now he'd screwed things up.  
  
The Headmaster saw the embarrassment the boy was feeling at the way he hunched his shoulders as if trying to get away. Poor boy, it wasn't his fault. That potion had been particularly strong and most young wizards had not the power to stay in control.  
  
"Do not blame yourself. It was not your fault. I should have realized that particular lust potion was too strong. But we had to stick as closely to Lord Voldemort's plan as possible, and it included that exact potion. He meant to make sure Potter would succumb and not resist."  
  
"But I should've had more control!" the teenager cried out, clenching his fists in self-directed anger.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed. Young wizards and their impossible need to feel like they're in control. Didn't they understand that sometimes they simply couldn't? Young Harry was like this as well. Two more independent boys he hadn't seen since Sirius Black and James Potter. _And both of them are dead because of their defiance. This must not happen to Harry and Draco. . .  
_  
"Albus, I don't see why you didn't let me examine the boy! What if something were seriously wrong with him?" Madame Pomfrey's angry voice jerked the Headmaster from his thoughts.  
  
"Poppy, there is nothing wrong with him. I did not see the need to put him through an examination if he did not need it," he told her, his voice sterner than usual.  
  
The medi-witch looked mutinously at the old wizard, but finally sighed. "As you wish, Headmaster."  
  
She cast a penetrating look over the boy on the bed before turning around and disappearing into her office from which she'd come only moments before. She really wanted to get a look at that boy, but she had to obey the Headmaster.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco ventured to ask, "Why aren't you telling her?"  
  
"I cannot take the risk that it will somehow get out. Poppy is a dear soul, but a scientific witch at heart. The prospect of overseeing a male pregnancy would overjoy her and possibly cause her to boast the news. We cannot let anyone know of your condition, and especially not Harry's." The Headmaster of Hogwarts sounded more somber than usual when he said this, and Draco knew there was something the old man wasn't saying.  
  
Snape spoke up for the first time. "I agree with the old coot. We can't allow this to become common knowledge. Potter himself hasn't even been told yet."  
  
The seventeen year old blond gaped in disbelief. Potter didn't even know yet? But he was almost three months pregnant! How could he not know? "Is he a bloody idiot? How could he not know something's wrong with him?"  
  
"He does. I merely sent him a morning sickness reliever potion and told him I'd tell him when school started. He'd probably very curious and more than likely worried, but that cannot be helped."  
  
"Are you telling me he doesn't know his symptoms are the signs of pregnancy?" Draco couldn't believe the stupidity of the git.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "He has been brought up in the muggle world. Men can't carry children from what he's been taught."  
  
How stupid! Of course men could carry children. It wasn't a very common occurence, because why would a man go through that wretched experience if he could help it, but it did happen occasionally. Didn't Potter know that his own father had been pregnant when he'd died? Well, that little bit of news wasn't common knowledge and Draco only knew because his father had boasted the news to him that he'd killed a _pregnant_ James Potter, bit still. . .Wouldn't Black have told him he'd lost a child as well as a lover? Did Potter even know his father had been lovers with his godfather?  
  
Albus fairly saw the thoughts racing through the boy's mind and immediately ordered, "You are not to mention his father's relationship with Sirius Black at all costs. He is not to know. How you even know is beyond me, but I suppose Lucius has his sources. Harry believes his father was in a loving relationship with his mother. If he knew that their marriage was a sham the Marauders had come up with to protect Lily from your father, Harry would be devastated. In his condition, it could be fatal. Do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
The grey-eyed Slytherin nodded, feeling as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. _So this is what it feels like to be like Potter, knowing something you can never tell._  
  
"I don't get it, though, why would it hurt him so much? His father and Black were very much in love from what I gathered from my father's ranting about Lily Evans. Wouldn't Potter be-"  
  
Professor Snape cut him off. "No. He would feel betrayed from all the lies he was told. Wouldn't you be angry if you were told your mother was only married to your father to save your mother from someone? Especially if your mother was in love with another man who was a known Death Eater at the time?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened at the emotion in his godfather's voice. Surely he wasn't suggesting. . .  
  
"Yes, I was in love with Lily. But I couldn't be with her because I was a follower of Voldemort and that would've put her in danger. If she hadn't been protected by James, Lucius would have had a clear shot to get her."  
  
The blond felt sickened by all of this. He knew his father had hated Lily Evans with a passion, and knew the reason why. But his obsession over getting her had destroyed so much. Too much. And simply because she had refused his advances in their seventh year at school? It was too much for such a simple thing. Lucius Malfoy was indeed as crazy as the monster he followed.  
  
"I wish that creature wasn't my father. I hate him," Draco whispered harshly, staring down at his clenched hands. It hurt to know that evil man was his own father.  
  
Severus looked at the pain shining in his godson's eyes and wished the same thing. Lucius had put that boy through so much suffering over the years. Was it ever going to end? Would Lucius ever be stopped? No one deserved the pain caused at his hands._ No one._  
  
----------  
  
Yet another angst-filled chapter. Looks like there's going to be a lot of it in this story. I'm proud of what I revealed in this chapter. I'll be no one expected most of it, am I right? I think I'm getting much better at leaving subtle hints of what's to come later in the story. Subtlety is very important.  
  
So, Severus was in love with Lily. Sirius and James were lovers and expecting their first child when James was killed. How interesting, don't you think? That bit of the story came out of nowhere and I'm excited that I thought of it. A nice backdrop to some one Lucius's evil. Well, I just wanted to the people's who've reviewed my story. It makes me glad that at least some people like my story. I hope I get more reviews, though. I thought this story was pretty good but I don't know now. A lot of people haven't been reviewing. Oh well, and thanks to the people who actually did!  
  
Much love, Roslyn Drycof. . . 


	4. Can't Handle This

**Title**: The Potter-boy Problem  
  
**Author**: Roslyn Drycof  
  
**Chapter**: Four---Can't Handle This  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Summary**: Voldemort has a new plan to get rid of the "Potter-boy Problem". A reluctant Draco Malfoy is ordered to carry it out, but things don't go as planned. He isn't as obedient as the Dark Lord would like and loses control at a crucial time. Whoops! HD, mpreg  
  
**Warning**: Themes of slash, swearing, mpreg, and angst  
  
**Pairing**: HPDM (also: RWHG, GWNL and others)  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.  
  
----------  
  
"Harry, what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked her best friend, a concerned glint in her eyes.  
  
He was sitting on the seat across from her and Ron and was completely ignoring them. Something was troubling him, and he obviously didn't want them to know. And that normally would have been fine, except he was shutting them out as if they were mere acquaintances. Not his best friends.  
  
"Blimy mate, don't worry us like this!" Ron added. His freckled face was frowning and he looked just as worried as Hermione felt.  
  
The savior of the wizarding world turned to face his friends, a mask thoroughly hiding his thoughts. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Could it be too much to think that maybe I'm tired?"  
  
It was a plausible explanation, if not for the fact that he was blatantly hiding something. He never wore a mask around them, never had. Well, except for when Sirius died, but who wouldn't want to hide their pain at having their loved godfather die?  
  
The raven-haired teen knew he was hurting his friends with his wretched behavior, but he couldn't tell them. Thoughts of Malfoy still plagued him, and his growing abdomen wasn't exactly something to be relaxed about. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was pregnant. But that was impossible. Guys couldn't get pregnant. They didn't have the right parts.  
  
So what was happening to him? It was frightening, whatever was doing weird things to him. He hoped Dumbledore would be able to explain everything and stop it. He just wanted to go back to normal, to have everything be normal. Too bad he couldn't get ahold of a Time Turner and go back in time. But unfortunately he couldn't, and it probably wouldn't work anyway. How could he go back three months in time? It was too much time. Too dangerous.  
  
His friends luckily left him alone the rest of the train ride, but he knew he wouldn't be able to evade their curiosity for too long. Hermione was just too clever, and Ron was a dear friend who didn't deserve to be shut in the dark for long. Even though he was a bit thick-headed, the youngest Weasley male had a habit of stumbling onto things quite often.  
  
The Welcoming Feast was a hard affair for Harry, having to hide behind a mask of "everything's fine". Most people believed it, which was quite a relief for the emerald-eyed boy. He also managed to keep his gaze from straying to Malfoy until halfway through the meal.  
  
While he was busy tuning out his housemates' chatter, he chanced to glance across the room to see Malfoy staring off into space. The blond looked different than usual. His face was paler than usual and had a pinched look about it. And there was a look in his eyes that spoke volumes of inner suffering. Downright weird for the Prince of Slytherin.  
  
Suddenly, Malfoy looked up and caught Harry staring. His usual icy mask slid into place and the silver-eyed teen raised a slender eyebrow. Harry felt himself flush, memories of _that_ day assaulting him. He scowled back at the Slytherin, anger rising at his reaction.  
  
"I noticed that Malfoy didn't bother us on the train," Hermione offhandedly said, catching the direction of Harry's glare.  
  
Ron gulped down a swallow of cider and muttered, "And a good thing, too. Don't need the stupid ferret ruining everything."  
  
Strangely, Harry felt a new spurt of anger rush through him. . .this time in defense of Malfoy. Oh dear Merlin, what was happening to him?! He could not have just wanted to yell at Ron for insulting Malfoy.  
  
Before his thoughts could betray him, an oily voice spoke up, "Potter, follow me. The Headmaster wishes to see you."  
  
The Gryffindor stood up and did as the Potions professor asked, feeling relief that his concerns would soon be answered. Strangely, though, they stopped by the Slytherin table. Snape lifted a hand to motion for Draco Malfoy to follow him as well. Odd, Harry thought. What did Malfoy have to do with this?  
  
They walked the long trek to the Headmaster's office in silence. Harry and Draco were both lost in their private thoughts, and nearly didn't realize they were at the statue situated at the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Stop dawdling. Putting it off won't do anything to help," Professor Snape snapped.  
  
Tense, each for his own reasons, the two boys obeyed the professor and walked up the spiraling steps. Dumbledore was seated at his desk, a most serious look on his wizened face.  
  
"Please have a seat," the Headmaster beckoned.  
  
Strangely, he didn't ask if they wanted a lemon drop. Harry began to realize that this must be a very serious matter if Dumbledore didn't offer candy. Worried, he sat down and waited for the Headmaster to begin speaking.  
  
"I know you have been wondering what is going on, Harry," Professor Dumbledore started, looking straight at the raven-haired teen.  
  
Harry nodded in reply. "I have. But what does this have to do with Professor Snape and Malfoy?"  
  
"All in good time, all in good time. But first I would like to ask you something. You've noticed that Death Eater activity has been quite lessened lately, correct? Why do you think this is?"  
  
The teenager thought for a moment and answered, "He is planning something."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and told him, "The plan has already gone into action."  
  
"What?!" he burst out, jumping out of his seat in surprise.  
  
"I am also sorry to say that you are the target of this latest plan. Draco and Severus were recruited to carry out the first part, which they did."  
  
The elderly wizard stopped for a moment, gauging Harry's reaction. It was almost instantaneous. The boy leapt towards Draco and had to be physically restrained by Professor Snape. This didn't help the boy's anger because he then turned on Severus.  
  
"Under my orders, they did this." Dumbledore's voice was loud as he stated this, immediately freezing Harry.  
  
The teenager turned to stare at his mentor in shock. "_What_?"  
  
"Both Severus and Draco came to me with news of the plan. To save their lives and to stall Death Eater activity for a while, I had to make a decision. It was a hard one, but it was the only way."  
  
"To save that ferret's life, you let Voldemort get me?!" Harry shouted, his eyes blazing furiously.  
  
Draco suddenly muttered, "It's not like you're going to die or anything, geez."  
  
The angry boy turned to glared at his rival. "And I suppose Voldemort just planned on giving me a present, right?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"You liar!" he leapt at the blond-haired boy, being restrained by Snape yet again.  
  
This time, Snape intervened more than physically and commanded, "You will not hurt him, Potter."  
  
"And why not? It's not going to kill him."  
  
"But it could kill your child." Those soft-spoken words penetrated through Harry's haze of rage and he stumbled to his seat in shock. "My child?"  
  
Draco had a hand pressed against his abdomen and a vulnerable look on his face. The suffering in his eyes caused Harry to look away and swallow harshly. What kind of plan was this that Voldemort got the son of one his followers pregnant with Harry's kid? It made no sense.  
  
"Yes Harry, it makes no sense. But having the son of one of his followers impregnate you. That was his plan. He planned to kill you after the birth and steal the child."  
  
What?! "And it backfired. Malfoy's pregnant, not me."  
  
A sad look came into Dumbledore's eyes and Harry felt his breathing freeze. No. . .it couldn't-  
  
"You both are."  
  
Harry felt his world crashing down around his ears and closed his eyes tightly. This could not be happening. No way was this happening. It had to be some crazy joke. He wasn't pregnant. He _wasn't_!  
  
"I don't believe you!" he yelled, jumping up again and knocking his chair over.  
  
Panic swamped him and he slowly back away, shaking his head in disbelief. He would have back out of Dumbledore's office if only Malfoy hadn't stood up and opened his mouth. "How can you refute the evidence right in front of your eyes? It's all there!"  
  
"I can't believe you. I _can't_!"  
  
"Then you're more of a fool than I thought. I thought the Golden Boy would know the truth when it hit him in the face, but I guess I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot of things," Malfoy said, faintly whispering the last sentence. An odd look was on his face just then, a look full of broken dreams and shattered hopes. And in that instant, Harry knew he wasn't lying. It was true. Everything was.  
  
"I-I can't handle this right now," he choked out, his throat burning.  
  
Unseeing of where he was going, he ran out of Dumbledore's office and stumbled through the hallways until he found himself in an empty, dimly-lit corridor no one ever used. His brain was frozen with shock, denial having withered away quickly enough. He felt like he couldn't breathe. This was all too much. _Too_ much!  
  
Blindly, he clutched at the stone wall. His knees were shaking and he couldn't seem to keep his balance. He felt like he was breaking apart at the seams.  
  
"I hope you have enough sense not to tell anyone, Potter," a drawling voice interrupted his misery.  
  
Anger found a welcome place in that empty hole where Harry's heart used to be. "I'm not an idiot, Malfoy."  
  
A sad look entered the Slytherin's silver eyes. "I didn't say you were. But I do know you're scared and confused."  
  
"What do you know of how I'm feeling? Are you some sort of mind reader?!" Harry shouted, his fear breaking free in a familiar way. With anger.  
  
The blond took a step towards him and looked past his rival, a shadowed look in his eyes. "No, but I felt the exact same way when I was ordered to do this. I went to Dumbledore hoping he'd stop this insane plan, but instead he allowed it. Indeed, he ordered me to do it. Someone I knew to be good forcing me to do something so horrible I cringed inside at the very thought of it? I felt betrayed."  
  
These words hit a chord deep inside of the raven-haired Gryffindor and he slumped against the wall. "I would've thought you'd relish hurting me."  
  
"Not like this. _Not like this_!" Malfoy cried out, pain and anger warring in his voice.  
  
Harry could only stare at his nemesis. The pain he heard in Malfoy's voice, it was clearer than a sunny spring day. For so long, he'd thought the other boy was just like his father. Just another Death Eater. But this contradicted everything he'd believed. _Everything_.  
  
The other teen breathed harshly for a few moments before saying, "I'd been brought up to hate you, indeed I loved hating you. You hurt me so many times, what could I do but hate you? But when I was told to get you pregnant, I felt only horror. I found myself watching you and realized my hate for you was hollow. How could I hate someone who was put through so much without any hope of relief? How could I when you're the one keeping the Dark Lord from destroying everything? It was impossible."  
  
Harry listened to his enemy and realized that there could be no room for hatred in their relationship any longer. Inside, he knew Malfoy had gone through a lot of suffering over the years just as he had. They had too much in common to keep hating each other. To keep hurting each other.  
  
He also realized that Malfoy must've gone through hell knowing what he'd had to do. Really, it must have filled him with a lot of guilt. To be forced to get someone pregnant? Harry now knew that the potion at the end of last school year had been no coincidence. And by drinking it, Malfoy had been just as much the victim as him. Anger at Dumbledore ate at his insides, even though he knew the old man had been left no other choice. It still hurt, though.  
  
"I will kill him. Next time I see that ugly snake, I will kill him," he vowed, a steely edge to his usually mellow voice.  
  
Draco stared at the look on Potter's face and knew he'd do it. The crazy Gryffindor would kill the Dark Lord the next time they met. This should've made him happy, but it didn't. He also knew that Potter wouldn't come out of it the same. He could very well be killed himself. . .or worse. Yes, there were a lot of things much worse than death. Much worse.  
  
The anger slowly bled from the raven-haired teen's features and he looked weary. A resolve that resonated in his bones kept his countenance harsher than it had been before, but he looked calmer now. Almost normal, in fact.  
  
"Malfoy, what do you say we make an alliance? Here, right now," he said, turning to look into his rival's silver eyes.  
  
It didn't take long for the Slytherin to make a decision. "If you mean it, then my answer if yes."  
  
A familiar gleam lit Harry's emerald eyes. "Would I trick you?"  
  
"Hell, yeah." Draco replied, grinning.  
  
"That's in the past now. I want to make a truce with you. We'll work together to keep this plan a secret and to find a way to finally get rid of ole' Tom."  
  
"Tom?" Draco raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
Laughter twinkled in Harry's eyes as he told the blond, "Didn't you know Voldemort is actually a half-blood by the name of Tom Riddle?"  
  
"No! Oh my gosh, this is unbelievable! My father's following one of the very things he despises the most?" Draco couldn't hold in his laughter. It was too hilarious not to. Lord Voldemort, who wanted to rid the world of muggles, was a half-blood? Rich, this was too rich!  
  
"So, what do you say?" Harry asked a few minutes later, after their shared laughter died away.  
  
"Sure. Though I don't know how we're going to keep this a secret for long. You do know we're going to get as big a whales, don't you?" Disgust was plain in Malfoy's voice.  
  
"Not that big, but yeah, I know. We'll find a way. And hey, you're a Slytherin. You've got to put all that cunning to some good use once in a while." This was said with a smirk entirely un-Gryffindor-like.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't sorted into the wrong House? It's eerie how Slytherin you act sometimes."  
  
Harry shoved his hands deep into his pockets, looking away from his former rival. "I, well. . .er. . .that is. . ."  
  
"Yeah? You're saying?"  
  
"I was almost sorted into Slytherin, but I'd heard such bad stuff about it that I told the hat "anything but Slytherin"."  
  
Draco stared at the other boy in disbelief. "Only you could influence something like that. Only you, Potter."  
  
"Harry, what are you doing talking to that git?" a familiar voice suddenly yelled out, surprise making it harsher than usual.  
  
Crap. Harry turned to see his two best friends coming down the hall. Ron's face was redder than usual and anger, directed towards Malfoy, filled his eyes. Hermione looked puzzled and not just a little bit suspicious.  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
Malfoy leaned towards him and whispered, "Speechless again? Definitely a Gryffindor trait."  
  
"Shut up," he muttered, flushing.  
  
"What did you say to him, you snot-nosed ferret? Did you threaten him?" Ron burst out, stopping in front of his best friend and his companion.  
  
The Slytherin rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Always jumping to conclusions. I can see I'll never be accepted around here."  
  
This brought a smile to Harry's lips and he relaxed. So what if his friends would be suspicious about his newfound friendship with Malfoy. It was his business, and Malfoy was too amusing to give up.  
  
"Malfoy, stuff it," he told the blond, lightly smacking him in the shoulder.  
  
Draco knew Potter didn't mean it when he saw the grin on his face. He pretended to pout and whimpered, "You don't like me anymore?"  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at this scene in astonishment. Were Harry and Malfoy actually teasing each other? They quickly looked around and noted that no, the world wasn't coming to an end. So then, what in the blazes was going on?  
  
"Uh, mate? Don't you remember this is Malfoy? You know, all-around git who's bothered you for over six years?" the freckled Weasley said to his friend.  
  
Harry explained to his friends, "Malfoy and I made a truce."  
  
"And what prompted this, may I ask?" Hermione asked, suspicion lacing her words.  
  
The two former-rivals looked at each other and mentally came up with a blank. They couldn't say that it was because they were carrying each other's kid, now could they? What could they use as an excuse?  
  
"Dumbledore told us to," they said in unison and then broke out in laughter. Funny that they'd thought of the same idea at the same time.  
  
"Uh huh, and you do everything Dumbledore tells you to?" the girl asked, pointedly looking at each boy in turn. Everyone knew both Harry and Malfoy never listened to what they were told.  
  
Well. . .she got them there. Still, it _was_ a good excuse. "Well, yeah."  
  
Ron snorted in derision almost instantly. "I'll believe that when Malfoy turns traitor on You-Know-Who and gives away Death Eater secrets to Dumbledore."  
  
Aha! Weasley shouldn't have said that. Draco smirked at the redhead and said, "I did. That's why Snape took me and Potter to Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Damn," Ron muttered under his breath, knowing the ferret had him there. But something still didn't ring true about all this. Malfoy and Harry were keeping something secret. And why would Harry share a secret with Malfoy? Seriously, it was _Malfoy_.  
  
"Guys, just believe me for once. Malfoy is telling the truth. He betrayed Voldemort and now we're friends. Okay?"  
  
There was a desperate note in Harry's voice and his friends knew they had to let this one go. It wasn't their business. Well, until Malfoy hurt Harry that is. They could wait, couldn't they?  
  
"Fine. But if Malfoy puts one toe out of line, he's going to get it," Ron vowed, glaring meaningfully at the silver-eyed Slytherin before grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her off. She didn't exactly like being _dragged_ off, but oh well. Her boyfriend was a big thick-headed and uncivilized at times, but that was part of the reason she loved him.  
  
Alone again, Harry looked at Malfoy and saw the almost-vulnerable look on the blond's features. "What is it?"  
  
"I hope the weasel forgets that little promise. I can't say I might not accidentally do something he doesn't like. And. . .what if. . ." A pale hand pressed against his stomach and he bit his lip.  
  
Damn. Harry'd forgotten about that for a minute. And he knew how much Ron despised Malfoy. A single punch could do a lot of damage in Malfoy's condition. Wait a minute. . .delicate condition. You couldn't play Quidditch while pregnant! It was too dangerous.  
  
"Oh shit! No more Quidditch."  
  
Both boys stared at each other in horror. No more Quidditch? It was the end of the world!  
  
"No way. I can't give it up!" Harry moaned, banging his head against the wall.  
  
A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. An angry Malfoy hissed, "Do you want to hurt yourself? You can't risk anything hurting the baby."  
  
"It still doesn't even seem real," the emerald-eyed teen protested, nervous at the other boy's quick change in mood.  
  
Harry was suddenly frozen in surprise as Malfoy pushed aside his robe and ripped open his shirt. "Hey!"  
  
"Look at your stomach and tell me you don't see how real it is."  
  
He looked down and swallowed harshly. The small rounded-ness was impossible not to see in a place where he used to have a washboard flat abdomen. A trembling hand reached out and gently touched the area.  
  
Draco's voice was softer as he said to his former nemesis. "I know it's hard to believe. I had the whole summer to get used to it and I still haven't completely. You just learned an hour ago. But it is real and you have to face it."  
  
The black-haired teen sighed and dropped his hand. He looked up to see Malfoy staring at him, an instense look in his grey eyes. Flushing, Harry rebuttoned his shirt and closed his robe. Images of their end of the year encounter flashed through his mind and he backed away from the other boy.  
  
"I-I gotta go," he mumbled before turning around and running down the hall. Away from the boy he was starting to feel a most disturbing attraction to.  
  
Draco clenched his fists in anger at his lack of self-control and slowly began walking the distance to his room. Seeing Potter's bared torso had brought back images of that day and he'd reacted purely on instinct. _At least Potter isn't completely unresponsive to the memory of it. . .but damn, I've got to get ahold of myself. This attraction for him is going to get in the way of everything_!  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Four finally up! What an interesting scene here. Alas, no slash as of yet, but we're getting there. I hope I made Harry's reactions believable enough. It was a bit hard to write that part, but I think I did okay. I actually think I'm writing longer chapters now. Well, now I've finished the chapters I had an outline for and now I'm clueless as to what's exactly going to happen next. Don't worry, I have a whole plotline. . .but I don't know what to write next. Drat.  
  
Anyway, I'll have Chapter 5 up soon due to everyone who thinks I'm crazy for holding the next couple chapters back even though I've written them. Anyone ever hear of that thing called suspense? Pacing? grin I also wanted to say thank you to the people who've been my faithful reviewers. Thanks!  
  
Much love, Roslyn Drycof. . . 


	5. Strange, But True

**Title**: The Potter-boy Problem  
  
**Author**: Roslyn Drycof  
  
**Chapter**: Five---Strange, But True  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Summary**: Voldemort has a new plan to get rid of the "Potter-boy Problem". A reluctant Draco Malfoy is ordered to carry it out, but things don't go as planned. He isn't as obedient as the Dark Lord would like and loses control at a crucial time. Whoops! HD, mpreg  
  
**Warning**: Themes of slash, swearing, mpreg, and angst  
  
**Pairing**: HPDM (also: RWHG, GWNL and others)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.  
  
----------  
  
It was at breakfast the next day that the changes first started. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, pretending to eat his breakfast. He had no appetite due to the news he was about to deliver his Quidditch- crazy best friend. Ron would be so disappointed, he knew.  
  
Just like Harry predicted, Ron brought up the subject of his favorite sport. The redhead did it every morning. "Hey Harry, I bet you're gonna be named captain at tryouts on Friday."  
  
The raven-haired Seeker took a deep breath and said, "I'm not playing this year."  
  
Ron reacted just like Harry had know he would. "You're _what_?! But you're the best player in the entire school!"  
  
"I decided I'm going to concentrate on my schoolwork this year."  
  
Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, shocked out of her concentration by her friend's shocking news. "But you love Quidditch, Harry."  
  
He knew it was stupid to get angry, but the looks on his friends' faces were that of betrayal. How was quitting the Quidditch team a kind of betrayal to them? Unless they cared more about his outstanding Seeker skills than his friendship, of course. Which was ridiculous to even think, but Harry's hormones had decided to spring a mood swing on the unsuspecting teen.  
  
"I thought you of all people would be happy I'm concentrating on my studies! Or do you value my Quidditch skills that much more?!" he burst out, his emerald eyes blazing with anger.  
  
The entire Great Hall heard his outburst and everyone fell silent. What was happening that would cause the normally-calm Golden Boy of Hogwarts to yell like that to his own friends? Suddenly curious, the other students stared avidly at the raven-haired boy.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy winced at the anger in Potter's voice. Seeing Weasley's shocked face earlier on, he'd surmised that the boy-wonder was telling his friends about quitting Quidditch. And he knew whatever they'd said couldn't have caused Potter to yell like that. _Damn it Potter, you are not going to have a mood swing in the middle of the Great Hall!  
_  
Back at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was trying to calm the furious boy. She was stunned at his behavior and knew it wasn't normal. Something must be going on to cause him to crack his cool like that.  
  
"Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised that you want to give up Quidditch when I know you love it so much," she said in a hopefully soothing voice.  
  
The emerald-eyed teen barely heard her, having been distracted by the desperate look of "Calm down, you idiot!" he saw in Malfoy's eyes across the room. Feeling sheepish, he turned to Hermione and mumbled, "Sorry, I overreacted. I just thought you'd support my decision."  
  
"I do, Harry. I do."  
  
Ron suddenly muttered, "I bet Malfoy has something to do with you quitting. That ferret, I'm gonna get him for this!"  
  
Crap, there was no way Harry could let his friend hurt Malfoy. How could he divert the redhead's anger? Aha! "Uh Ron? Sorry to burst your inflated opinion of Malfoy, but he has nothing to do with it. Dumbledore wants to me to intensify my training, so I'll be way too busy to play Quidditch _and_ study for N.E.W.T.S."  
  
Both his friends nodded in instant comprehension. Of course the Headmaster would want to intensify Harry's training now that he was an adult. He could do more complex spells and perhaps he'd even be taught how to apparate before everyone else. What luck Harry had!  
  
The savior of the wizarding world noted his friends' looks with relief. They believed him completely. Oh wait. . .now he'd have to find somewhere to go when he had to "train". What was he going to do with all this free time?  
  
----------  
  
Harry was sitting in his usual seat in Potions, staring off into space, when Ron came up to him and said, "Malfoy quit Quidditch, too. A bit fishy, both of you quitting like that."  
  
The raven-haired boy was glad Professor Snape hadn't shown up yet and turned to his friend with a scowl on his tanned face. "It's not the least bit fishy. I talked to him earlier and he said it's no fun without me to compete with. And I agree. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are pitiful at Quidditch."  
  
Of course, the youngest Weasley boy didn't believe him. With a rock- hard prejudice that had only grown over the years towards Malfoy, his every suspicion turned towards the blond.  
  
Like a true redhead, his temper instantly flared up. He stalked over to the table where Malfoy sat alone and hissed, "You did this. You somehow got Harry to quit. I don't know what you think you're getting out of whatever you're doing to Harry but it had better stop."  
  
Draco sneered at the teen in front of him. Who did Weasley think he was, threatening him like that? Especially when his day was already turning out to be shit. "Or you'll do what, weasel? Bite me?"  
  
A gleeful look crossed the Gryffindor's face. "No, from what I heard, you'd do it. . .and enjoy it, too."  
  
Anger blazed in Draco's silver eyes at the audacity of Weasley. To suggest something as nasty as that. . .it was beyond gross. He would never enjoy biting that disgusting piece of trash! "You filthy git! I don't know where you heard that, but you'd better forget it because it's not true!"  
  
"Oh, isn't it? I heard it from someone very. . .close to you."  
  
The Slytherin's anger grew tenfold. "No one would dare lie about me like that!"  
  
"Then it is true." Weasley had a the look of a cat who'd gotten the cream as he said this.  
  
Beside the raging teen, Blaise Zabini roared with laughter. Draco clenched his fists and bit out, "And what do you think is so goddamned funny?"  
  
"I hate to say it, Draco, but the weasel's found out about your little fetish," Draco's best friend for the past few years gasped out, his eyes twinkling brightly.  
  
A few tables away, Harry heard this and blushed profusely. After their encounter three months ago, he'd had quite a few bite marks on his skin. They'd lasted for days, an embarrassing reminder of _that _day.  
  
Draco leapt at Zabini, a glare of murder in his grey eyes. They tumbled to the ground, the blond straddling his friend. "You bastard! I can't believe you told him!"  
  
A sheepish look was in Blaise's eyes as he muttered, "I didn't. I told Pansy."  
  
Oh, really? The blond-haired teen turned his head to see the girl smirking at him. "What did you expect, Malfoy? That I'd leave such a juicy tidbit left a secret after finding out you've turned traitor? Think again, _darling_."  
  
Pansy had put a mocking twist on her last word and Draco paled. Who knew what else she'd told? And shit. . .who else would be enraged that he'd turned traitor to the Dark Lord? He saw Nott's face twisted in a mask of hatred and gulped. This was not good. Not good at all.  
  
"Sorry, mate. I didn't know you'd go and betray You-Know-Who. I wish I had your courage, but I'm to cowardly to sign my own death warrant by switching sides. And don't let anyone find out I just said that," Zabini whispered to his shell-shocked friend.  
  
Draco was about to tell him he appreciated what he'd said, but Professor Snape suddenly billowed into the room. The Potions master took one look at the scene and scowled. "Weasley, ten points for being out of your seat. Malfoy, get up leave Zabini alone."  
  
They instantly obeyed. Nobody wanted to risk a detention the first day of classes by angering Snape.  
  
"This year you will be learning Advanced Potions. Many of you got here by having a natural aptitude to Potions, and other's managed to sneak in by sheer luck." Here he glared at the four Gryffindors, which included Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Harry. The three boys owed their getting into the class by extreme tutoring by Hermione. Well, and Neville had a bit of dumb luck by somehow managing to grow into owning a talent for Potions.  
  
"This class will be harder than you've ever imagined. I expect only perfection and anything less deserves a Failing grade. You will work on your own the entire year with no help from me. Everyone will go at their own pace determined by their skill or lack of it. You will have a single partner for the year, which I choose. Switching is not allowed at any point, is that understood?"  
  
Snape seemed less snappy than usual, but he made up for it in the shock-value of his words. Working on their own with partners he chooses? Wretched!  
  
Surprisingly, the Potions professor partnered people together who probably would've chosen to work together. . .with a couple exceptions. "Partners are: Longbottom and Zabini, Granger and Weasley, Nott and Parkinson, Potter and Malfoy. Open your texbooks to page four and begin immediately. I expect the potion completed by the end of class, no exceptions."  
  
"Rotten luck," Ron whispered as Harry got up and moved his stuff to Malfoy's table.  
  
Harry sighed in resignation. Would his friend ever realize that he and the blond weren't enemies any more? Could he ever imagine that Harry gasp! might actually want to work with Malfoy?  
  
He sat down never to his former rival, who whispered, "Professor Snape partnered us so we'd never have to drink a failed potion. You're lucky I'm so good at Potions, so no one would suspect a thing if Snape went soft on you."  
  
"Arrogant git. And you know Snape would never go soft on me."  
  
Draco knew Harry was just teasing with the insult. What made him sigh was the fact that Potter would never realize that maybe Snape would be less harsh on him. After seeing Sev's reaction to placing this latest burden on the boy-wonder, he knew the man wouldn't be so mean anymore.  
  
"Why are you looking all glum?" Harry asked, surprised at the somber look on his partner's face.  
  
"Nothing, really. But I think Snape _will_ be nicer to you. He looked pretty angry when Dumbledore told us we had to go through with the plan."  
  
Stunned, Harry glanced at the Potions professor and tried to see what Malfoy saw. He couldn't. Snape would never be nice to him, never care about his well-being or how many burdens were placed on his shoulders.  
  
To change the subject, he asked, "You want to meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight? I told my friends I quit Quidditch because Dumbledore wanted me to train more. Now I have all this free time and I don't know what to do with it."  
  
Draco considered this for a moment and then nodded. "Sure. We can meet couple days if you want."  
  
"Fine with me. Meet you at seven?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Both were strangely glad to be meeting the other later and embarrassed at this reaction, they immediately got to work and unsurprisingly finished their potion first. They got a perfect mark, which earned scowls from everyone else. No one else had gotten a perfect mark, even if their potion was right. Stupid Snape with his favoritism towards Malfoy. Of course, they were confused that Potter was given a perfect mark as well, but who knew what went on in the Potions Professor's mind?  
  
----------  
  
At seven o'clock sharp, Harry arrived at the entrance to the Room of Requirement and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall nearby. Silently, they went inside and saw that two comfy couches were placed in front of a roaring fireplace. A bookshelf filled with books lined the wall.  
  
Draco instantly made for the green couch, stretching out on it. A sigh of pleasure escaped his lips at the way its soft leather cushioned him. "Good couch. Better than some beds I've seen."  
  
The other teen shook his head in laughter. Ever the snob, Malfoy was. Ignoring the couches and the sight of an attractively lazy blond, Harry walked over to the bookshelf to examine what books the Room of Requirement had for them tonight.  
  
"Hmm. _Male Pregnancy and How to Deal With It_. _So Your Lover's Pregnant; What To Expect_. These are all books on male pregnancy."  
  
Draco sat up and groaned. "Do we have to read them?"  
  
"Well, the room certainly wants us to. And we'd better read up on it."  
  
With a scowl, the Slytherin got to his feet and ambled over to the other boy. He looked at the pictures on the covers of the books and immediately chose one. By the smirk on his face at the emerald-eyed teen's blush, Harry knew he'd done it on purpose. The book he'd chosen was, _So Your Lover's Pregnant; What To Expect_. It had a picture of a pregnant man cuddling up to another man. Neither had a shirt on.  
  
Scowling blackly, Harry chose a more conservative book and settled onto the other couch. He was soon involved in reading, the red couch instantly relaxing him.  
  
For a while, they read in silence. It was Draco who broke the silence with an exclamation of, "Disgusting. Utterly disgusting!"  
  
Harry looked up from the chapter he was reading on hormone changes and their effects. "What is?"  
  
"The entire birth process. We actually get female parts and have to push the baby out. It says here a lot of pain is involved in it. Ugh!"  
  
The raven-haired boy laughed at Malfoy's wrinkled nose of disgust. "Yeah, it is pretty disgusting. Good thing it's not for another six months. Right now I'm worried about mood swings. People'll wonder why we're acting weird, you know."  
  
"That shouldn't happen for awhile, though. Anyone I know didn't start acting crazy till they were pretty big."  
  
"Nope, says here it starts early in male pregnancies. And I'm almost certain you had one last night."  
  
"No way. I did not."  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
Draco suddenly smirked. "Well, you had one this morning."  
  
"Nuh uh. You're just mad I got you."  
  
"No, seriously. I thought you were acting nutters, yelling at your friends like that. Pretty unlike the Golden Boy's usual behavior." Malfoy's innate arrogance was in play on his aristocratic features and Harry scowled at this. No matter how much he'd changed, the blond was still a prat sometimes.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Surprisingly, he did. Until he read something particularly disturbing a few minutes later, that is. "Oh fuck. . ."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"It says here pregnant men have increased sexual desires and often crave sex almost continuously starting around the fourth month and usually not ending until a few weeks before birth."  
  
Harry went pale and simply stared at the other boy. He wasn't serious, was he? "You've got to be joking."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Oh _shit_. That's definitely not good."  
  
The silver-eyed Slytherin said, "No kidding. First I lose my virginity because of a stupid potion and now I'll crave sex all the time? I think I'm cursed to have a messed up sex life."  
  
"You mean that was your first time, too? I thought by all of Zabini's talk that you'd shagged."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Only went to third base with even, even though he wanted more."  
  
"Why'd you refuse?" the other boy was strangely curious to know more.  
  
Draco blushed, looking away as he replied, "I wanted my first time to be special. With someone I loved."  
  
"I know what you mean. That's what I wanted, too."  
  
"You mean you didn't shag the Weaselette?"  
  
This time it was Harry who blushed. "No. Only went to third. And Ron would kill me if he knew we went that far."  
  
"Yeah, he probably would," Malfoy laughed, showing perfectly straight, white teeth.  
  
Harry wanted to scowl, but he could only join in. They grinned in a shared feeling of comraderie which they hadn't really felt before. Well, until they remembered what each other said.  
  
Uncomfortable, they looked away from each other. They looked everywhere _but_ at each other. A few minutes passed and then Draco spoke softly, "So we were each other's firsts, huh?"  
  
His former nemesis nodded, biting his lip nervously. "Sorry it wasn't special like you wanted."  
  
Draco remembered their encounter and had to say, "No biggie. It was special in a different way. Who knew my first time would be with my biggest rival and that I'd actually enjoy it?"  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't bad. A bit too rough, though," Harry admitted, almost immediately clapping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.  
  
The blond laughed. "What did you expect? We were under the influence of the strongest lust potion You-Know-Who could find _and_ we did it several times."  
  
Harry blushed, remembering exactly how many times they'd shagged. Four times to be exact. "Yeah, four times is a lot. Especially in under two hours."  
  
"That sounds about normal."  
  
Normal? The raven-haired teen could only stare at him in shock. "Normal? I never came more than twice with Ginny!"  
  
"Only twice? She must not be that good."  
  
"She was more experience than me!" This was another thing Harry immediately regretted saying. If that got out, Ron would murder him! Not to mention Ginny would too. . .  
  
The other boy was surprised. Who knew the Weaselette was so experienced? Considering her Gryffindor status, he'd have thought she'd barely made it to first.  
  
A thought suddenly occured to him. He knew first-hand that Potter didn't have any problems getting it up, so it was strange that he'd only orgasmed twice with the Weasley girl. She wasn't exactly ugly to look at, from a purely analytical viewpoint of course, so why was Harry's reaction to her so weak? Maybe. . .  
  
On impulse, he said to the other teen, "Then it's clear you're not into girls as much as guys."  
  
Harry gasped and flushed crimson. "What do you mean?"  
  
Standing, the silver-eyed boy said, "Oh nothing find out in about a month. Goodnight, Potter. Sweet dreams."  
  
He left the Room of Requirement without a backward glance, knowing Potter was staring at him as he walked away. Good. Maybe the Gryffindor wasn't as dense as he'd originally thought.  
  
Harry was left sitting on the red couch, his mouth gaping open at Malfoy's parting words. _Did he just imply what I think he did?_ And oddly, he hoped so. The entire time they'd been reading, he hadn't been able to keep his gaze from straying to the other boy. His attraction for the Slytherin was growing bigger every minute they spent together, and it wasn't bothering him as much as he thought it would. Strange, but true. . .  
  
----------  
  
Phew, Chapter Five done. I'm oddly hooked to this story and can't wait to write some of the things that'll happen in the future. I'm actually writing much faster than I'm posting so that if any writers' block does hit, it won't affect my updating that much. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter, I'm going to add in a little conflict and some fun with the boys' pregnancy. . .what fun! Keep up the great reviews and I'll see ya soon!  
  
Much love, Roslyn Drycof. . . 


	6. Odd Behavior

**Title**: The Potter-boy Problem  
  
**Author**: Roslyn Drycof  
  
**Chapter**: Six---Odd Behavior  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Summary**: Voldemort has a new plan to get rid of the "Potter-boy Problem". A reluctant Draco Malfoy is ordered to carry it out, but things don't go as planned. He isn't as obedient as the Dark Lord would like and loses control at a crucial time. Whoops! HD, mpreg  
  
**Warning**: Themes of slash, swearing, mpreg, and angst  
  
**Pairing**: HPDM (also: RWHG, GWNL and others)  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.  
  
----------  
  
_ Two weeks later. . ._  
  
It was Saturday, and the savior of the wizarding world was stalling in the shower. He didn't want anyone to see the bump where his rock-hard abs had once been. And what self-respecting teenage guy wouldn't? It was embarrassing! Humiliating! And not to mention downright freaky. It disturbed the hell out of the Gryffindor that he was actually going to have a baby. All of his instincts cried out that it was wrong, that it went against all things natural. And then his heart kept stepping in, making him actually want the kid. Saying that he would love being a parent to a little boy or girl with black hair and silver eyes. . .or blond hair and green eyes.  
  
Seamus was the last to leave the showers, taking forever primping in front of the mirror. Ugh. Ever since the Irish teen had announced that he was gay, he'd been acting it. Completely. The girls loved it. The guys hated it. All he talked about were clothes and guys. A little disturbing, to say the least.  
  
Harry suspected that part of it was an act, because Seamus had never acted like this before. Even when people had already begun suspecting he was gay. A little voice inside the emerald eyed boy's head said that his friend was acting like this is response to the negativity he faced. Perversely, Seamus was acting GAY because that's what people expected him to do. And knowing this broke Harry's heart. Not to mention a certain other Gryffindor who was firmly in the closet.  
  
_That's us, the gay Gryffindors. Seamus is out, Dean is in the closet, and I'm undecided but leaning towards bisexual. Kind of funny if you think about it. . ._Harry thought to himself, leaning his forehead against the shower stall.  
  
"Harry, you gonna spend all day in the shower?" Ron's tenor voice called out abruptly.  
  
Drat. Had to make Ron leave. "Uh. . .no. But I'm going to take a little while longer. Leave without me."  
  
"You sure, mate? I can wait."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't want you missing breakfast. And you know 'Mione's waiting. New bookshop in Hogsmeade and all."  
  
"You'll meet up with us later, though?" the redhead asked, already heading out the door.  
  
Harry didn't know whether he'd go or not, but said, "Sure, unless something unexpected comes up. Have fun."  
  
"I will. See ya!" With that, the second-to-youngest Weasley was gone.  
  
Satisfied that he was alone, Harry stepped out of the shower cubicle and walked over to the floor-length mirror Seamus had vacated. A towel was cinched around his hips.  
  
He groaned at the sight of his "bump". Not even three and half months pregnant and he was already getting huge. Well, okay. Not that big. But still, compared to what he looked like before. . .he was enormous!  
  
_I hate it! Why can't I be normal? Normal teenage guys do not get pregnant in some sick plan and evil wizard created to get rid of you. Seriously! I just want my life to be normal, calm. . .not a fucked up mess!_  
  
Anger churned in his mind, tearing apart the barriers he'd carefully erected over the years to hide his inner turmoil. He was full of pain and hate, but had it safely hidden away. Or so he'd thought. Now, he wasn't too sure. Sirius's death had caused some of it to leak out, but he'd managed to bottle it up again and go on living as the Golden Boy. The wonderful savior of the wizarding world.  
  
It was ironic, really. The hero was supposed to be good and light. Harry wasn't. He was the complete opposite. How could he be happy if his life was wretched? People figured experiences like his would make him stronger. And it did, just not in the way they thought. His anger grew stronger, his barriers to hide his real emotions became stronger. Soon, all that would be left of him would be a mass of seething hatred barely veiled by a mask of indifference. Soon, he'd be like Malfoy.  
  
Speak of the devil, a familiar voice drawled, "Intruiging bump you've got there, Potter."  
  
Harry spun around to see Draco Malfoy removing an invisibility cloak not five feet away. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?!"  
  
The other boy frowned at the fury he heard in Potter's voice. He'd never heard such a roiling mass of emotions in the Golden Boy's voice before. It disturbed him. Greatly.  
  
"I used your invisibility cloak. So nice of you to let me borrow it." He avoided answering Potter's question because he really didn't know why he'd come.  
  
"That wasn't what I asked, Malfoy, and you know it. And I gave you that cloak so you could meet me without anyone finding out. Not to spy on me in the showers with!"  
  
The blond narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong with Potter. Where was his mask? The anger in his eyes was white-hot and not directed at any one thing. It was a hatred leveled at everything. And to be honest, Draco was more than a little worried. This didn't look like any mood swing, but an actual break-up of feelings bottled up for years. _Oh fuck. . .don't tell me he's kept all this hatred and anger hidden. Dear Merlin, it's enough to destroy him!_  
  
And even as he thought this, he realized that Potter wasn't alone in this. His own hatred was sealed inside himself by years of practice. He also realized that it had been simmering just below the surface for months. A little over three months to be exact.  
  
"You know what, Potter? You're full of shit. What makes you think I would ever want to spy on you in the goddamn showers? Just because you're a fag doesn't mean I am, too."  
  
The tension in the room escalated dramatically. "I'm not the one who screwed Zabini and who knows how many other guys. You're the fag here, not me!"  
  
Draco fairly boiled with anger. "You ugly piece of trash. How dare you insinuate that I'm a slut! You know for a fact that I was a virgin!"  
  
"Oh really? You could've been lying. I mean, you're an accomplished liar."  
  
That was the last straw. Draco leapt at Potter, knocking them to the floor. He straddled the other boy, holding his arms captive above his head. In a deadly voice, he hissed, "You say one more thing and I swear you'll regret the day you ever met me."  
  
Uncaring that he was the one in the vulnerable position, Harry raised an eyebrow and drawled, "Or you'll do what? Hit me? Dumbledore wouldn't be too pleased if you accidentally harmed-"  
  
The raven-haired teen was cut off when Malfoy leaned in close and pressed burning hot lips against his. He tried to resist, but the aggression with which Malfoy was kissing him was calling on his own aggression. The blond kissed his with barely concealed anger, fairly bruising his lips. And Harry's anger answered eagerly.  
  
Their mouths attacked each other, sucking, licking, biting. . .it didn't matter. They channeled their anger into something even more explosive, their passion. The attraction they had been fighting for weeks had suddenly found an outlet.  
  
After a few minutes, reality crept up on them and Harry broke away, muttering, "We can't do this. I'm already late as it is."  
  
Draco leaned his forehead against Potter and remembered why he'd come. "Shit. Dumbledore wanted to see us."  
  
His former rival jumped up with a gasp. "He does? What for?"  
  
At the panic in Potter's voice, the Slytherin got to his feet and replied, "Nothing bad. He said he knows of a concealing charm we could use. A safe one."  
  
Harry sighed in relief. Thank Merlin! Now he wouldn't have to be afraid to let his housemates see him undressed.  
  
"Thank Merlin."  
  
Draco eyed his stomach and said, "Yeah. You're getting a little noticeable there."  
  
The emerald-eyed teen raised an eyebrow. "And you're not?"  
  
He scowled. "Shut up. I'm not the one in a towel at the moment."  
  
Suddenly, they heard the door opening and Draco jumped in front of the other boy. Harry stood as closely behind him as he could.  
  
Ron Weasley walked in and froze mid-step. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here?" Harry yelped, pressing closer to Malfoy.  
  
"I forgot my tie. . .hey wait, that's not important. What is _he_ doing here?!"  
  
Harry told him simply, "Talking."  
  
"Here?! While you're not wearing any clothes? And why are you hiding behind the git?"  
  
Draco answered the question obviously meant for Potter. "He has at least some modesty."  
  
"That's bullshit. He wouldn't be talking to you in a towel if that were true. And besides, Harry's never been afraid of anyone seeing him before."  
  
The emerald-eyed hero said, "Maybe I've changed."  
  
Ron snorted in derision. "Right. And that makes sense how? You talking to Malfoy in nothing but a towel and yet claiming to have gotten modest. Makes no sense at all to me."  
  
The Slytherin crossed his arms across his chest and told the redhead, "It makes perfect sense, under the circumstances."  
  
Harry immediately started glaring at his backside. How dare he imply that! Evil git! Liar!  
  
Suddenly pale, Ron gasped, "You can't mean. . ."  
  
Draco smirked. "And what exactly do I mean?"  
  
_ Oh please no. . .please God no. . .don't let him say it. Please don't! _Harry prayed silently, holding his breath at what he knew Malfoy would say next.  
  
Ron said, "You can't be going together!"  
  
"We're not."  
  
Harry heaved a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin!  
  
Then Malfoy shattered his relief with a single arrogant boast that was all Malfoy. "I have possessed him in all his manly glory, though."  
  
The youngest male Weasley choked. Harry yelled, "Malfoy!"  
  
Ron knew by the crimson color of his best friend's face and shocked look that Malfoy was telling the truth. Still, he tried one other approach, hoping Harry would tell him that the git was playing a terrible joke on him. "Harry, mate, please tell me you two didn't. . ."  
  
The raven-haired boy dropped his head on Malfoy's shoulder for a moment before looking at Ron and tiredly whispering, "I can't. That would be lying."  
  
His friend turned a faint greenish color and moaned, "Oh, bloody hell! Harry, what possessed you to shag that ferret? It's disgusting!"  
  
Draco tried to leap at Ron, but was roughly pulled back by Harry and froze. He was really angry at the weasel, but the feel of Potter's belly against his back was enough to bring him to his senses. He still let out his anger, though. By yelling, "You watch your mouth, weasel. Your girlfriend isn't around to save you this now."  
  
An ugly sneer was on Ron's face as he taunted, "Then come get me. No one's stopping you. Oh wait, I know. You're too pussy to hit me yourself. And your goons aren't around to do your dirty work anymore."  
  
This time it was Harry's turn to get angry at Ron. How could he say something like that when it was obvious why Crabbe and Goyle weren't around? Draco had betrayed Lord Voldemort and was being shunned by his own housemates because of it. A horrible situation for anyone, especially someone who thrived on being in power like Malfoy. And at a time like this. . .although, Ron didn't know that. But still. It was a wretched thing to say!  
  
Draco's shoulders suddenly started trembling and Harry knew what was about to happen. He gently took ahold of Malfoy's shoulders and turned him around. Placing his hands on the now-crying boy's hips, he looked at Ron and said, "Please go, Ron. That wasn't a very nice thing to say. Draco's given up everything by turning traitor to Voldemort and this is the thanks he gets? I'm ashamed."  
  
Feeling guilty and hating the feeling, Ron yelled, "He only did it for a fuck. I bet if a Death Eater offered him a tumble he'd go right back to You-Know-Who's side!"  
  
The redhead then stormed out of the room. Harry stared after him, utterly shocked. He had never been that cruel before, and to accuse Draco of a thing like that. . .it was horrible!  
  
Draco was now full-out sobbing. "Everyone hates me! I'm not good to anyone!"  
  
Suddenly feeling protective of the blond, Harry gathered the crying teen in his arms and held him tightly. "That's not true. I don't hate you and I know a lot of other people who don't hate you either."  
  
Draco shook his head, weakly trying to pull away from the emerald- eyed teen. "I don't believe you. Who?"  
  
""Dumbledore doesn't. And neiher does Professor Snape. And I know Zabini doesn't."  
  
The sobbing boy sniffed and said, "Liar. I'm a useless disgrace of a wizard."  
  
"No, you're not. Would I hang around a useless idiot?" Harry demanded softly.  
  
"You're a Gryffindork. Of course you would, out of pity for less fortunate creatures. Your stupid hero complex."  
  
Harry instantly made a decision. "Would I do this if I pitied you?"  
  
He leaned forward and kissed Draco gently. The Slytherin was shocked into immobility, but he soon responded with a fervor much like they'd shared earlier, but without the anger.  
  
Minutes passed, time that they didn't have if they wanted to eat breakfast and still meet Dumbledore. But they didn't care. They didn't stop until after breakfast was completely over.  
  
Feeling better, Draco murmured, "Thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me. I enjoyed it. Now, you better let me dress so we don't keep Dumbledore waiting."  
  
Both were reluctant to break apart from each other. It was so nice to be held by someone. They eventually did, but almost immediately felt a loss that hadn't been there before. Each boy hid that feeling away, disconcerted by it's intensity. Neither liked change, and that was exactly what was starting to really affect their lifes. And it scared the hell out of them.  
  
----------  
  
Ten minutes later they were comfortably seated in the Headmaster's office and sucking on a lemon drop. Professor Dumbledore was watching them with a faintly amused look on his wizened face, enjoying their pleasure at the taste of the candy. Inside, he knew it wasn't really the candy that caused their pleasure, but he was still pleased nonetheless. It was good to see them getting along and looking well.  
  
After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, he said, "I have called you here today because I have unearthed a concealing charm that will not harm your children."  
  
Both boys looked up at him, relief clear on their youthful faces. "And it won't harm them one bit?" Draco asked, concern slightly tinging his voice.  
  
"Not at all. It is mostly a simple glamour spell that has fallen out of use due to the fact that it only hides features and doesn't change the area physically. Essentially, it will cause your "bumps" to become invisible to everyone who does not know about your pregnancies. It will not change what is there, so you will have to careful not to bump into anyone."  
  
They nodded in comprehension. "Good enough for me." "That's fine."  
  
He performed the spell on the two of them just before Professor Snape entered the cluttered office.  
  
"Let's get this over with quickly," the Potions professor said almost immediately, practically glaring at the Headmaster.  
  
"Get what over with?" Harry asked, confusion clouding his emerald eyes.  
  
Snape turned to Dumbledore, an exasperated look on his face. "You didn't tell them, old man?"  
  
A smile played upon the elderly wizard's features as he told his employee, "I thought it should be your job to tell them."  
  
The black-haired man glared resentfully at the Headmaster. _Senile, old man! Why does he leave me with all the dirty jobs?! It's becoming ridiculous!_  
  
He turned to the two teenagers and reluctantly told them, "I will be overseeing your pregnancies from now on."  
  
Both teens were aghast. Professor Snape was going to be in charge of their pregnancies? Yikes! Harry certainly didn't want the oily Potions professor anywhere near him. And Draco. . .well, as much as he respected his godfather, it disturbed the hell out of him to know he'd be near him. . .touching him. Ugh! Gross!  
  
Severus could easily identify with the looks of disgust on their faces. He didn't want to do this either, but the old man was forcing him to. They had to keep this a secret at all costs, and unfortunately he was only one with at least a little medi-wizard training. And that had been when he was twenty!  
  
"I assure you, I don't find the situation pleasing either. It is the only way to keep your conditions kept secret, so get over yourselves." he snapped, scowling at the teenagers.  
  
Dumbledore sat there with a smile twitching on his lips. Severus was always one to prefer taking out his frustration on others than to working it out. It was quite amusing sometimes. And luckily, his bark was worse than his bite.  
  
"Boys, your first appointment will be on Thursday afternoon at four. Now, don't you have a Hogsmeade weekend to get to?" the Headmaster spoke.  
  
Draco could've sworn Dumbledore knew more than he let on because his eyes were twinkling much more than usual. Crazy old man. . .  
  
He and Potter got up and left the office, strangely dragging their feet at going to Hogsmeade. "I don't feel like being around all those people."  
  
Harry agreed with him. "Me neither. But I do want to go visit Fred and George. Ron's told me they've been wanting to see me for a while."  
  
"The Weasley menaces? Why would you want to visit them?"  
  
The emerald-eyed teen grinned. "They're great. And their jokeshop is amazing, ingenious really."  
  
"Yeah, I've been wondering where they got the money to open it. The Weasley's have no money! Did they swindle it out of someone?" Draco seemed eager for some dirty gossip.  
  
"Nope. I gave it to them. You know how I got a thousand galleons fourth year in the Tri-wizard Tournament? I didn't want it so I said they could have it."  
  
The blond was in disbelief. "You gave up a thousand galleons? Are you nutters?!"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I already have tons of it just sitting in Gringotts."  
  
He had tons of money? So why the hell did he dress like a pauper? Draco said this and the other boy grinned. "I don't feel the need to dress all fancy."  
  
"You don't need to look fancy to dress well! You know what, I'm taking you shopping. You desperately need some new clothes."  
  
Harry scowled at him. "I do not." And yet, the allure of looking nicer was a strong temptation. He'd secretly been wanting a new style for a while. If he did get a new one, then he could blame it all on Draco. Hmm. . .smart idea.  
  
"Okay. I have some money lying around doing nothing up in my trunk. Hagrid went overboard in giving me money out of my vault first year and I haven't spent nearly a quarter of it."  
  
"Good. I'll go with you. I always carry my money with me. That's what shrinking charms are best for anyway."  
  
The raven-haired Gryffindor shook his head, an exasperated smile on his face. Was money all Malfoy thought about? It seemed so at times.  
  
They retrieved Harry's money and were off to Hogsmeade around nine o'clock. Everyone had already left, but they didn't care. Harry showed Draco the secret passage that led straight to Honeydukes and there they were.  
  
"This would have been very useful in the past," the Slytherin murmured as he stared back at the trapdoor they'd climbed out of.  
  
Harry knew what he meant. Over the years, he'd used it quite unrepentently. Mostly for sneaking out for a bit of fun when he was depressed. The bartender at the Hog's Head knew him very well, in fact.  
  
"Where to first?"  
  
"Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes."  
  
Draco groaned at this. "Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
So off they went, walking through the streets of the small town until they reached an ordinary-looking shop. Draco thought it looked quite normal and unassuming, until he heard an explosion from within. Oh yes, this was the Weasley twins' shop. There was no doubt about it.  
  
They entered the dimly lit shop to find one of the twins laughing at a first year who had opened a Can of Worms. It was a simple joke. You opened the plain-looking can and it exploded on you, releasing tendrils of smoke in the shape of worms that covered your head so that you couldn't see. One of their first inventions, a popular one with young children.  
  
"Ah! Get 'em off me!" the first year Hufflepuff cried out, beating at the worm-shaped smoke.  
  
The Weasley twin chuckled, "Impossible."  
  
"What?!" the kid shrieked, stumbling around.  
  
Harry sighed with amusement and walked up to the eleven year old. "Don't worry, it'll go away in a minute or so."  
  
The first year stopped panicking, looking immensely relieved. The smoke cleared within seconds and he glared at the Weasley. "You evil git. You knew it would do that."  
  
"Of course he did!" a voice popped of nowhere and the other Weasley twin leapt down from the rafters.  
  
The kid took one look at the exact copy of the person who'd tricked him and ran screaming from the shop, his two friends right behind him. One had purple spots all over his face and the other one had an extra eye on his forehead.  
  
"What were you doing up there?" Harry asked George, easily able to tell the twins apart by now.  
  
"Harry, our good friend! Come to see us at last," Fred exclaimed, coming over and shaking Harry's hand repeatedly.  
  
"I was working on our latest creation. An illusion that looks exactly like a Northern Ridgeback and even breathes flame," George said on the heels of his brother.  
  
Harry was impressed. An illusion that could actually breathe fire? Brilliant. Especially if a customer didn't know that it was an illusion.  
  
"Oy, what's he doing here?" Fred suddenly asked, staring at Malfoy, who stood by the door.  
  
Draco had been watching everything with amusement. He loved playing tricks on people, just as long as he didn't get one played on him in return. That's why he'd never come into the shop. The temptation to buy tricks was strong, but he didn't particularly relish being a guinea pig to one of the Weasleys' new jokes.  
  
"I brought him. Ron said you wanted to see me?" Harry told them, diverting the topic from anything Malfoy. He didn't think Draco wanted to be the butt of some practical joke right now.  
  
George bobbed his head in agreement. "Got a present for you."  
  
"Never felt right, taking your money like that," Fred added.  
  
"So we decided to pay you back," George finished.  
  
Harry frowned. "I gave you that money as a gift. You don't owe me anything."  
  
"Of course we do, Harry, mate! You're Ronniekins' best friend."  
  
"And you're our best customer! Got to repay that somehow."  
  
He knew when it was useless to argue with someone. And one thing you couldn't do was change the twins' minds once they settled on something. He sighed and looked questioningly at the twins.  
  
George reached behind the counter and grabbed a trunk that looked exactly like a pirate's chest. "Got all your gold in here. Plus a present or two."  
  
"Go on, open it."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the eagerness on their faces. Something was up. "Is it tricked?"  
  
"Would we trick you, Harry?" they asked in unison, looking aghast.  
  
Yes, he inwardly thought. Still, he walked over to the wooden chest. Slowly, he lifted the lid, only to find himself staring at a grinning skull sitting upon a mound of gold galleons. "Hello there, laddie. Got to say the password or I ain't letting you at my treasure."  
  
Password? That was it? "Fred, George, what's the password?"  
  
"That's the trick, Harry. You got to figure it out. Involves a complex spell. . ."  
  
". . .that randomly pulls a word from your head every time you open the chest."  
  
What?! He'd be here all day! He scowled at the twins and turned back to the chest, ignoring Malfoy's laughter.  
  
Hmm. What had he been thinking at the exact moment he opened the chest? "Shopping?"  
  
"Wrong answer." The skull grinned and the chest lid lowered few inches.  
  
"Did we mention you only get three tries?" George howled, his face split with a huge grin.  
  
No, they didn't. Damn. He thought harder and guessed again. "Quidditch?"  
  
The lid shut a few more inches. Glaring at the mostly hidden skull, he racked his brain for the password. _What was I thinking? Let me think. . .I clearly remember it was something about Malfoy. What, though? Hmm. . .he smells nice. Wonder what scent of cologne that is. . .  
_  
"Sandalwood and a little bit of vanilla."  
  
The chest lid burst completely open and Harry sighed in relief. Even though he didn't want to take any money from the twins, he'd been strangely compelled to get the stupid password right. Who would've guess it would be Malfoy's cologne?  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open when he heard the password. "That's what my cologne smells like!" he exclaimed, staring at Potter in disbelief. He'd been thinking about what scent his cologne was? How odd!  
  
The Weasley twins cracked up at this. "Wow Harry, didn't know you were so fixated on Malfoy like that."  
  
"I'm not!" Harry burst out, red-faced.  
  
He was clearly lying. And everyone knew it. "Don't be embarrassed. We think it's cute."  
  
Oh no. That was not good. The twins thinking something was cute? That spelled trouble. "Aww, look at our little Harry. All grown up and thinking about other guys."  
  
"Always knew Ginny wasn't the one for you."  
  
Argh! Harry scowled blackly at the redheads. Great. Just great. He was now the butt of their teasing. "I don't think that's very funny."  
  
"It is! Always figured there was something we liked about you. Lee owes me fifty sickles now!" George crowed.  
  
Fred turned to his brother with a grin. "You'll just spend it on another toy for him."  
  
"Too right. But he lets me play with all his toys whenever I want."  
  
Harry stared at them in shock. "Are you going out with Lee Jordan?"  
  
George tried to look sheepish but failed miserably. "Since sixth year. You mean you never knew? I'd have thought dear Ronniekins would tell you his brothers are poufs."  
  
"You're gay, too?" Harry turned to Fred, disbelief in his eyes.  
  
"Bi, actually. Going with Wood now. Boy does he know how to ride a broom." This last part was said with a horrible leer.  
  
Eew. Harry did not want to think about that. "I can't believe you just said that. That's disgusting!"  
  
"Like you haven't done it yourself, Harry. We know these things."  
  
"Yup, it's plain in the way you act. Why lookie here at the way you're practically molded to Malfoy."  
  
The emerald-eyed teen realized what Fred said and found himself standing mere inches away from Draco. He hadn't even consciously known he'd moved closer to Malfoy. And the thing was, it felt like the most comfortable thing in the whole world.  
  
"Damn," he muttered.  
  
Draco was beginning to feel uncomfortable at the way the Weasley's were eyeing him and Potter. "Uh, we'd better go. Leave you to your toys and such."  
  
He backed away, Harry magnetically moving with him. The Gryffindor blushed and said to the twins, "I'll see you later."  
  
"Wait! You forgot your chest." George picked it up and gave it to the raven-haired teen.  
  
"See ya, Harry."  
  
"Have fun with blondie."  
  
Uh. . .yeah. He and Draco turned around and practically ran from the shop. Fred and George were really starting to scare him now. Who'd have thought they were both gay? What really disturbed him was the fact that they'd been looking at him and Malfoy with strange looks in their eyes. It was as if they were planning something.  
  
"Those two are seriously disturbed," Draco muttered, eyeing the shop as if it were a dangerous insect.  
  
For once, Harry wholeheartedly agreed with him. "I don't know what's gotten into them. They were never _this_ weird before."  
  
It was true. The Weasley twins were always a little bit odd, but today they had seemed weird in a different way. They'd somehow made observations that most people would have been blind to. Even Hermione wouldn't have come to the same conclusion the twins had come to. They'd been startlingly accurate. And normally, people thought Fred and George were simply walking troublemakers. But what if they used that assumption to their advantage? In a way, it made perfect sense on how they were able to play certain tricks on people. Somehow, Harry got the feeling they knew exactly how a person's mind worked. Quite frightening if you thought about it enough.  
  
_Hmm. . .wait a minute. If this were true, then they could be very instrumental in defeating Voldemort. Hey, that wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe I'll approach Dumbledore about this. . . no, he'd probably say no because he hates putting people in danger. They'll probably want to help, though. I could work apart from Dumbledore and the Order. Draco already agreed to help me destroy Voldemort. What if I gather people and form my own secret organization? Voldemort could be defeated so much sooner if this worked!_  
  
"Potter, what are you thinking"? Draco asked, instantly suspicious of the considering look in his former enemy's emerald eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Now, we go shopping. You promised to fix me up."  
  
The Slytherin decided he could wait. Why? Because Potter was desperately in need of a new wardrobe. _First we buy clothes, then I get him to tell me what's got his hero complex working furiously again. Something big is going on in is mind, and I mean to find out what it is. And I suspect it has something to do with the Weasley twins. But what could it be? He had better tell me everything._  
  
Thus, they walked away from Weasleys' Wizardly Wheezes involved deeply in their thoughts. They didn't notice the odd stares they received from fellow students. Nor the fact that everyone was dying of curiosity at their strange behavior. Why were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walking around Hogsmeade together without fighting? Why was Harry carrying what appeared to be a treasure chest? Peculiar, very peculiar.  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Six finally done. This chapter took the longest to write, almost three hours. No wonder, though, it's the longest chapter of the story so far. Fourteen pages is quite a bit, more than I've ever written. Never gone beyond thirteen before.  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed the shower scene and the part with the twins. Gotta love Fred and George. Unfortunately, I think I made them a bit OOC. Sorry about that. Anyway, I just wanted to point out that this is another chapter that will be important in future parts of the story. Ron's behavior will be very important in the next few chapters, and Harry's idea at the end will also be important.  
  
Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm glad my story is liked. (Yeah, I know I do this every chapter, but I'm just so happy people actually read my story!)  
  
Much love, Roslyn Drycof. . . 


	7. Closet Problems

**Title**: The Potter-boy Problem

**Author**: Roslyn Drycof

**Chapter**: Seven: Closet Problems

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Voldemort has a new plan to get rid of the "Potter-boy Problem". A reluctant Draco Malfoy is ordered to carry it out, but things don't go as planned. He isn't as obedient as the Dark Lord would like and loses control at a crucial time. Whoops! HD, mpreg

**Warning**: Themes of slash, swearing, mpreg, and angst

**Pairing**: HPDM (also: RWHG, GWNL and others)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

xxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, they sat in the Hog's Head, sipping their drinks. Both were disappointed they couldn't have anything stronger than gingerale, but alcohol was off-limits for the next seven months.

Harry now had an entire new wardrobe that had likely cost a fortune, but he didn't know exactly how much. Malfoy hadn't let him look at the receipt, saying he didn't need to know the price of looking better. Harry thought Malfoy was being stupid, but oh well.

For the past few minutes, the blond had been staring at him, a look of growing impatience in his silver-grey eyes. Harry knew he wanted to know what he'd been planning earlier. But it never hurt to draw things out, did it?

Finally, Draco cracked. "Potter, just freakin' tell me!"

Oh. . .so Malfoy ended up resorting to common speak. Wow. Stifling a laugh, Harry took another sip of his gingerale. "Okay, okay. I was just thinking about how so many students have talents that could be useful in the war and yet Dumbledore doesn't want any more people to get hurt that don't need to."

"Yeah, I know. What about it?"

Taking a deep breath, he leaned closer to his former rival and said quietly, "What if we create a secret group that'll help work towards defeating Voldemort."

"You're crazy," Draco burst out, disbelief in his silver eyes.

"No, I'm not. The DA group a couple years ago was pretty helpful in teaching a lot of defense spells. If the right people were recruited, we could end up with a formidable group to fight against the Death Eaters."

The other boy whispered harshly, "Did you forget one little complication? We're pregnant! There's no way I'm putting myself in danger, especially since I'm at the top of Voldie's shit list."

Hmm. That did prove to be an obstacle. "We can be the brains and not go do anything dangerous."

"Hah! Like they'd believe that. You're the Boy-Who-Lived-Six-Times! You love risking your neck, and heck, I'm not one to sit on the sidelines and just watch either. And everyone knows it. If you can't do your dirty work yourself, then just don't do it at all. That's my motto."

Harry snorted. "Never pegged you as the motto-carrying type."

"Stuff it, Potter. But seriously, there's no way anyone would believe you and I would just sit back and let others put themselves in danger for us."

"We have a big opportunity to do some real damage, though! And you agreed to help me destroy Voldemort." A sullen look appeared on the emerald-eyed teen's features.

Draco sighed and stared into his mug. "I know. I'm just scared of losing the baby. I do want to stop that monster, but what can we do in our conditions?"

"Okay. How about this? We form a group that'll be composed of trading defensive _and_ offensive spells, and maybe a little bit of gathering intelligence on the Death Eaters. Anyone who wants to can sign up to do a little researching on their activities. And. . .you can only sign up if you're not a student at Hogwarts."

"Then who'd we have to do it if it's a school-based group?"

"Whoever said it was school-based group? We can use the Shrieking Shack to meet every couple weeks or so and get anyone we trust to join. Like the Weasley twins. They're what made me think of the idea. They are a lot smarter than people think, and they just hide it behind their practical jokes. Seriously, could a stupid person think up some of the stuff they do?"

Draco was silent for a few moments before he grinned. "Nope. I always thought there was something fishy about their "thick-headed Gryffindorish" appearance. They should've been in Slytherin. Playing tricks are what we do best."

"Actually, Gryffindors can play tricks quite well. My dad was a pro, along with all his friends."

"Like Black? I heard my father talking about them before. As much as I hate to admit it, they were always one step ahead of everyone else." Draco mock-sighed.

They shared a grin. Then they noticed the time and panicked. They'd be in so much trouble if they didn't get back to school immediately. Draco dumped some money on the table and they ran out of the tavern.

"I don't think running is recommended right now," Harry panted as they turned the corner.

Draco agreed with him. They slowed down to a fast walk. Luckily, they weren't the only students bordering on late. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were right behind them.

As the two Gryffindors caught up, Harry saw Seamus stuffing candies into his mouth and knew exactly why they were late.

"Couldn't pry him away again?" He commented to Dean.

The tall boy shook his head and leaned closer to Harry to whisper, "Didn't want to. He was acting pretty normal today and I kind of liked it. I hate how he's changed."

Harry commiserated with him. "I know what you mean. I think it's because he's being ragged on for being gay. Being perverse like he always is, he's throwing it back in their faces by pretending to be a flamer."

A sad look entered Dean's dark eyes. "Yeah, I figured it was something like that. It hurts to see him hiding behind that act, though. Can't get through to him anymore. And no matter what I do, he won't stop."

"What he needs is to not be the only "out" gay in our year," Harry said without thinking, before clapping a hand over his mouth.

Draco overheard this comment and burst out laughing. "What, are you outing yourself?"

The emerald-eyed teen glared at him. "I am _not _gay."

Seamus came up to them and giggled, "I heard you were at least bisexual. Ron told us what happened in the showers earlier."

Harry flushed beet-red. "I'm going to kill him!"

Dean gaped at him. "You mean it's true? I thought Ron was just leading us on."

"Oh, if Weasley told you how I told him Potter and I shagged, then it's all true."

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled, smacking the blond's shoulder.

Draco winced, rubbing his offended shoulder. "Ow. That hurt."

"It meant to! Why'd you have to get all arrogant and conceited and tell them?"

Seamus interrupted any reply the Slytherin was about to make. "Oh, I know why. You're like the hottest guy at Hogwarts. Why wouldn't he want to boast it? When you do it again, can I watch?"

"Seamus! There's going to be no next time. It was a once-in-a-lifetime event."

Draco waggled his eyebrows and whispered conspiratorily, "Not if I get my way."

Harry blushed again. "You won't."

Looking hurt, Malfoy said, "So you were just leading me on this morning with that kiss?"

Seamus instantly grinned from ear to ear. "Kiss? You two kissed? Oh, I'd die if I got to see you two kiss."

"Seamus!" Dean growled, crossing his arms.

"What? They're the two hottest guys I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on! I bet even you wouldn't be able to ignore a kiss from them."

"Oh yes I would." Dean glared at the Irish teen.

Harry made a decision. He knew Dean would probably kill him for it, but it was for the best. "Actually, I know otherwise."

Dean gasped. "What do you mean?" He looked a little panicky.

"Let's just say that one Gryffindor is out of the closet, one has one foot in and one foot out of the closet, and another is firmly in the closet. And I'll prove it."

Harry pointed to Seamus. "Seamus is out of the closet." He then pointed to himself, "I am half in and half out of the closet. Bisexual, I believe the term is."

He turned to face Malfoy and stared appreciatively for a few moments at the blond. Then he leaned close and pressed his lips against Draco's.

Draco had known what Potter was planning from the moment that idiot closet-hogger had said what he did. And he wasn't averse to sharing a lip-lock, even if it was only to prove a point.

With relish, the Slytherin wrapped his arms around Potter and slid his tongue into the other boy's warm mouth. Harry moaned, tangling his tongue with Draco's. His hands buried themselves in silken blond hair and he pressed his body against Malfoy's.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, panting. Harry turned to look at Dean, who was shifting from foot to foot with a red-faced look on his face. Seamus was next to him, a happy I've-died-and-gone-to-heaven look on his features.

"And you, Dean, are stuck in a closet." The raven-haired teen pointed to Dean, his finger pointing a little lower than where he'd pointed at Seamus.

Seamus turned to look where Harry was pointing and gasped in shock. Dean. . .had a hard-on! "Dean!"

Flushing bright red, Dean glared at Harry. "I can't believe you. How'd you find out anyway?"

"For a while, I was in denial about being bisexual. I learned to recognize the signs of denial about orientation. You don't shower with everyone else. You never play Truth or Dare on the mischance you might be forced to admit something you don't want to. You. . .no, I won't be that mean. But I think you know what I was about to say."

Dean nodded, a look of gratification on his face. "I guess you got me. I just don't want to be given shit for something I can't help."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and said, "Why would you want to be able to help it? It's heaven, much better than with girls."

Harry turned to him with shock in his eyes. "You mean you're. . .?"

The blond shrugged. "I'm still bisexual if that's what you mean. I just find that I prefer guys more."

Seamus blurted out, "And you're right to. Guys are yummy!"

Dean turned his glare to the Irish boy. "Stop acting like that. I'm sick of you pretending to be a flamer when I know you're not. Stop it!"

The shorter boy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You act so goddamned GAY all the time when I know you aren't like that. So what if your sexual orientation is different from most people's. That doesn't mean you have to act like the stereotypical gay guy."

Seamus stared at the ground for a few minutes. "It's easier to. People expect it, so why don't I just pretend? It's easier to have them picking on something that isn't real than to have them picking on little stuff that is real."

Harry made another decision. "Well, I won't let you. And I won't let Dean stay in the closet either. If we all act as if our sexual preferences don't matter, then the people who've been ragging on you won't be able to do it as easily. They only do it because they're stupid and they like how it bothers you."

Seamus and Dean considered this for a while and then nodded. Dean mumbled, "Okay."

And then Seamus perked up and asked, "Does that mean you and Malfoy will kiss more? And in public?"

It was Draco who answered, "Oh yes. I think that's a wonderful idea."

Harry outwardly sighed with resignation, while inside, he felt anticipation curling through him at the thought of kissing Malfoy. Kissing that gorgeous specimen of a guy again and again and again. . .it was going to be heaven on earth. A naughty heaven, but paradise nonetheless. And he couldn't wait. . ._Mine, all mine_. . .

xxxxxxxxx

Yep, I know I haven't updated in almost a month. And yeah, I know this chapter is really short compared to my other ones. But I've been drifting out of focus lately on my writing and left this chapter to molder in my computer's hardrive. I just finished a five-page critical analysis essay on The Scarlet Letter which is due tomorrow as part of my summer assignments for AP English. It's midnight right now and I'm turning it in at noon. I had the entire summer to do it and I end up finishing it the day before it's due. Aren't I an idiot of a procrastinator? Well, I finished the essay and decided to check on what I'd written of this chapter. And I decided that updating was more important than coming up with pointless crap when I could end the chapter right where it is and have it be perfectly fine. So, here you are. A new chapter, short but there. Enjoy!

I also want to thank the people who've been faithfully reviewing my pitiful excuse for a fanfiction involving our two favorite Hogwart's Sex Gods. Hmm. . .that reminds me. The 4th month of their "condition" is coming up, and you know what that means. . .delicious, hot sexiness between one Slytherin Ice Prince and one Golden Boy. Ooh, yay! I can't wait to get writing. Maybe a few reviews will fuel my desire to churn out another chapter before school starts in six, no, make it five, days. Please tell me any comments you have involving the very near future of Harry and Draco!

Much love, Roslyn Drycof. . .


	8. Act Of A Friend

**Title**: The Potter-boy Problem

**Author**: Roslyn Drycof

**Chapter**: Eight: Act of A Friend

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Voldemort has a new plan to get rid of the "Potter-boy Problem". A reluctant Draco Malfoy is ordered to carry it out, but things don't go as planned. He isn't as obedient as the Dark Lord would like and loses control at a crucial time. Whoops! HD, mpreg

**Warning**: Themes of slash, swearing, mpreg, and angst

**Pairing**: HPDM (also: RWHG, GWNL and others)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

The next morning, Harry took as much time as he could getting to breakfast. He wasn't a fool and knew he'd be given hell for his "out". And he wasn't stupid enough to think Ron hadn't told everyone. The redhead had been furious and everyone knew what happened when he got that way. He blew up.

Taking a few minutes to make sure he had a confident look on his face and a challenging look in his emerald eyes, Harry took a deep breath and walked through the double doors to the Great Hall. Whispers erupted from every table within seconds.

As if no one was staring at him like a three-headed monkey, he slid into his seat and calmly poured a glass of orange juice. Nothing like vitamin C in the morning to get you going.

"You might want to see this," Hermione whispered to him a few minutes later, a sympathetic look in her chestnut eyes. She held up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

He raised an eyebrow and took it from her. His breath hissed sharply in as he saw the picture plastered on the front page. It was of him and Draco in Hogsmeade the day before, his arm slung over the blond's and a smile on both their faces. Not that bad, but the article underneath it was. The headline read, _Boy-Who-Lived, A Pouf? Harry Potter Shagging Son of Suspected Death Eater. _

The article was mostly full of shit, but there was stuff in there that was true, and very private. Stuff that only one person knew. And who was that person? Ron Weasley, second-to-youngest Weasley and Harry's now-former best friend.

Clenching his fists so tightly that his nails drew blood on the palms of his hands, the Golden Boy of Hogwarts turned towards the Ron. His eyes burned jade fire as he glared at the one person he'd ever trusted completely. Ron barely flinched.

"You are a foul, pathetic excuse for a human being. You had no right to do this to me, no matter how much you hate Malfoy! _No fucking right_!" he yelled.

Ron simply stared at his former best friend, a blank look in his eyes. He seemed not to care that he was letting their friendship disappear in ashes. "You chose him over me. It was your decision that caused this, not me."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Ron gone off the deep end? "I did not choose him over you! Who I'm shagging had nothing to do with our friendship!"

"Normally not, but this is a entirely different story. This is Malfoy, Draco-fucking-ferret-Malfoy. You knew how much I hate him and you still went behind my back and fucked him three ways to Friday. That is not the act of a friend!"

The raven-haired teen jumped to his feet and screamed, "You know nothing of friendship! I didn't shag him to spite you. Maybe, just maybe, I did it because _I_ wanted to."

When Ron snorted in disgust at this, Harry felt all reason fly out the window on his Firebolt 2001. He pulled back his fist and slammed it into the nose of the boy he'd once called his best friend. At the satisfying crunch, Harry felt all remnants of friendship with Ron disappear into the abyss.

He stalked away from the Gryffindor table, not caring that he hadn't eaten anything. Silence followed him until he was striding down a corridor three halls away from the Great Hall. Then, a familiar and quite sardonic voice said, "Lovely show. Couldn't have done better myself."

Harry whirled around to face Malfoy, a scowl on his face. "Shove off. I'm not in a good mood."

Silver eyes appraised him and one silken eyebrow arched. "I can tell. It wasn't very nice, what the weasel did to you. He's a bastard."

"I guess you were right after all. I should've listened to you, all those years ago." Harry laughed, a bitter sound that was ripped from his soul.

Draco laid a hand on his arm and looked at him with grey eyes full of sorrow. "I never thought it would end up like this, though. I said those words because I was conditioned to. I never thought they'd prove to be right."

"I know," Harry whispered, leaning his head against the blond's shoulder. The anger was gone, replaced by a sadness that seeped through his entire body.

"Why did he have to do this to me? We were supposed to be the best of friends," he said in a broken voice a few minutes later, searching Draco's eyes intently, as if they could give him the answer he so desperately wanted.

Draco took a few minutes to answer. "He's jealous. He saw you changing before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it. What best friend wouldn't get angry if their best friend started hanging out with their enemy for what he thinks is no reason? I admit, the Weasel's blown it out of proportion, but the basic motivation is simple and understandable."

It took awhile for the emerald-eyed boy to digest what he said, and then he let out a big sigh. "I guess I have been unfair to him, hiding so much. But he went too far. I know I'll forgive him sometime, but our friendship will never be the same. He's such an idiot!"

"I agree. But he's a Weasley, and they've always been hotheaded. Do you know that they were the ones to cause the fued between our families?"

Harry shook his head, a curious light in his eyes. "No."

"I know everyone thinks the Malfoys were the ones to start it. But we weren't always so arrogant and "evil". Back in the early nineteenth century, we were your usual pureblood family, rich and full of pride. The Weasleys were a lot like us, even had a moderate amount of money. But then they lost their fortune in a bad business venture and went bankrupt. The partriarch Malfoy at the time, Rafe Malfoy, was a good friend of Nathaniel Weasley, and tried to help them out financially. Being very proud, Nathaniel refused. Being Slytherin, Rafe secretly bought Nathaniel's land to give back to Nathaniel when the Weasleys' debts rose dramatically. Nathaniel yet again refused Rafe's help, blowing up at the Malfoys for being underhanded and cruel. Nathaniel's youngest son married into the Potter family, and recieved a rather generous dowry. The Weasleys paid off their debts and moved into the Burrow, where they've lived ever since. The Malfoys were blamed for everything, simply because they now owned the Weasley lands. Thus, the fued began, springing up every couple of generations."

Harry stared at the other teen, shock written on his features. "How could Nathaniel be so stupid? Rafe was just trying to help him out!"

"Yes, well we all know the pigheadedness of the Weasleys. And we Malfoys do have a problem of holding grudges, so the fued has continued even to this day. My bastard of a father took great pleasure in hating Mr. Weasley." Draco looked almost-sad, his silver eyes shadowed.

A few moments later, Harry frowned. "Wait. So Ron's actually my distant cousin?"

"Yeah, but most pureblood are related somehow. In fact, an ancestor of mine married one of your ancestors back in the seventeen hundreds. Actually. . .I think the Potters and Malfoys have been inter-marrying for centuries. Must be something that just attracts them, because I know for a fact all those marriages were for love, not just because they were good matches." The blond looked contemplative, a hand absent-mindedly rubbing his stomach.

Harry could agree with that. He was attracted to Malfoy like a moth was attracted to flame. "Isn't that incest to be marrying each other so often?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope. As long as you're at least a few generations apart, it's okay. And that's why purebloods have been marrying half-bloods every couple of generations."

The Gryffindor pretended to gasp. "You mean you're not really pureblood?!"

"It's impossible to be completely pureblood nowadays. Although, my family is the purest, closely followed by the Longbottoms, the Blacks, and the Potters. Unfortunately, you and Neville are the last of your family."

Harry shook his head, placing a hand over Draco's hand, where it rubbed his belly. "There are two more Potters."

A soft smile curved Draco's lips. "Malfoy-Potters."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Don't you mean Potter-Malfoys?"

"No, I don't. Malfoy-Potter sounds so much better," Draco said, jerking his head in an arrogant manner that was clearly fake.

The raven-haired boy pretended to think for a moment. "How about one be Potter-Malfoy and the other be Malfoy-Potter."

Draco laughed at the absurdity of their conversation. Picking the last names of their kids as if were something gravely important? Hilarious! "Fine by me."

They shared a moment of laughter before they realized they'd be late for Advanced Charms. And since they couldn't run. . .well, lets just say there were a few minutes tardy for that class.

Strolling in as if they didn't have a care in the world, they took seats at the back of the room and amazingly managed to sit down unnoticed. But considering this was Professor Flitwick, it wasn't such a big surprise. He was a bit absent-minded and not just a little vision-impaired.

At this moment, he was instructing the class on what they'd be doing today. ". . .and you'll be using a combination of _Accio _and _Lumos_, which will cause a burst of flame to appear at the tip of your wand and you can use to shoot at someone. You will not shoot the flame, but will say _Accio Nox_ to cause it to disappear. Begin."

Interesting. Harry just knew there was going to be chaos, even if this was the Advanced class. Neville was in it, having passed the theory exam with flying colors in fifth year and managing to just pass the practical exam. Thanks to Hermione, Neville was in a class where he could do a lot of damage if he wasn't careful. And since he wasn't a whiz with wandwork. . .uh oh. . .

Having read most of the Charms book over the summer in his boredom, Harry knew exactly what to do, in theory. But it shouldn't be that hard to actually perform, since he was exceptional with wandwork.

He mastered it within five minutes, Draco taking only a minute longer. They played with the little balls of flame after that, having fun, until halfway through the class. That was when Harry saw a ball of fire hurtling towards Draco from the corner of his eye. With amazing reflexed due to his years as Gryffindor Seeker, he stepped in front of the blond and shouted, "_Accio Nox_!"

The entire class froze, staring at him with awe in their eyes. Ron, who'd "accidentally" shot the flame, looked like he was about to faint.

Curious as to why they looked like he were some freak, Harry turned to Draco with questioning eyes. Draco didn't looked awed or surprised, merely knowing. "I knew you could do it."

"Do what?"

Draco pointed to his hand, which was currently empty of a wand. Harry's jaw dropped open in shock. "How'd I do that?"

"Wandless magic. Surely you've heard of that ability?"

"Yes, but it's impossibly rare!"

The silver-eyed boy smiled sardonically. "And isn't your very continued existence rare?You should've died when you were a baby, but you didn't. You shouldn't have been able to defeat the Dark Lord five times since then, but you did. It's entirely plausible that you have this rare ability."

"Although. . ." Draco continued, a strange glint in his eyes. He raised his own wandless hand and a ball of flame suddenly appeared. And then as suddenly as it had appeared, it disappeared.

Gasps were heard throughout the room, and Harry gaped. "But you didn't say anything!"

The other teen smirked, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "With wandless magic, you don't need to. When you use a wand, you say the words to cause your inner magic to spill into the wand, your focus. But wandless magic uses your own body as the focus, and therefore the magic is already in the focus. You only need to think the spell and it is cast."

A considering look appeared on the Boy-Who-Lived's face. He turned towards a certain redheaded teen and suddenly Ron was the size of a midget. Midget Ron instantly began yelling in a squeaky voice, shaking his stubby fist at Harry.

The entire class burst into laughter, except for the teacher, although he did have a small grin on his wizened face. Even Hermione couldn't contain her amusement at seeing her boyfriend four feet tall.

"You change me back right now!" midget Ron yelled, his eyes blazing with fury.

Harry lifted his hands in a helpless manner. "Sorry. I don't know the counter-spell. And besides, you look good this way. It suits how low you've been acting lately."

Professor Flitwick interrupted any retort Ron would've made. "Mr. Potter, I believe you and Mr. Malfoy need to see the Headmaster now. Professor Dumbledore needs to be apprised of this latest development in your abilities."

Everyone noticed how the teacher didn't mention any punishment, and both Harry and Draco saw his eyes flick to their robed bellies. They were stunned that he knew, since Dumbledore was trying to keep their conditions a secret. This was something they were going to bring up with him immediately.

They strode out of the class and headed towards the Headmaster's office. It took them only a few minutes since the Charms classroom wasn't that far away. Luckily, the password was still the same, and they climbed the stone stairs to enter the cluttered office.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk enjoying a cup of tea, when the two boys entered. He looked up in surprise and immediately motioned for them to sit down.

"What brings you to see me when you should be in Advanced Charms? Did you happen to cause any trouble?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling brightly.

Harry sat down in one of the comfortable chairs and said, "It appears that I can do wandless magic. Draco can, too. Ron's a midget. And why does Flitwick know we're pregnant?"

If Albus Dumbledore were anyone other than Albus Dumbledore, he would've been confused by how fast Harry jumped from topic to topic. But luckily, he was the great Albus Dumbledore and understood exactly what the boy was saying.

"Now, who turned Ron into a midget? You or Draco?" He only needed one point clarified, and then he'd know everything.

Harry crossed his arms. "I did. He's been acting like a jerk and I thought he needed to be brought down to size."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more brightly. "A clever trick. Well done, although I do think Mr. Weasley will have to be turned back sooner or later."

Both boys frowned at this. Harry asked, "Will I get in trouble?"

"Oh no, dear boy. It hasn't harmed him, and since I surmise Professor Flitwick sent you here without any punishment in mind, I'll just let it slide as being a mood swing."

Boy, was their Headmaster devious. Could he have been in Slytherin when he went to school? He certainly had some of the qualities of a good Slytherin.

"Now, I know you're curious as to how dear Flitwick knows. Well, I was having some trouble coming up with a safe concealing charm and had to go to him for help. I had to tell him of your conditions for him to be able to find the charm. Don't worry, he won't tell anyone. He's quite reliable in keeping secrets."

Harry and Draco sighed in relief. And then Dumbledore said, "Concerning your wandless magic, I do believe you'll have to work on it. It is a hard magic to master, and will take a lot of concentration and study. It will be a great asset in the war if mastered, and so I must ask you to practice for an hour a day after supper."

They groaned. An entire hour every day? It was crazy! But neither could disagree that it was something that needed to be mastered. Harry had just learned he could do it, and Draco could only do the basic spells. Imagine if they could do almost any spell instantly. . .why they'd be amazingly powerful!

They left the Headmaster's office a few minutes later, glad that it was now lunch time. Both were practically starving, having not eaten breakfast because of that stupid scene Ron had caused with his confessions to _The Daily Prophet_.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry did something unexpected. He grabbed ahold of Draco's arm and dragged him over to the Gryffindor table. He sat them between Hermione and Neville, with Draco sitting next to the shocked boy.

"Potter, are you nutters?" Draco hissed, glaring at the raven-haired teen.

Harry ignored him, turning to Hermione and asking her to pass the mayonnaise for his salami and cheese sandwich. She handed it to him, a speculating look in her brown eyes.

"It's a good thing Ron's in the infirmary right now," she told him conversationally after taking a sip of apple cider.

Draco had stopped his grumbling by now and was cutting up his turkey club. "You mean he's getting fixed already?"

Harry snorted with laughter at the sound of disappointment in the Slytherin's voice.

Hermione looked disapprovingly at the both of them. "It wasn't a very nice thing to turn him into a midget."

"You were laughing along with the rest of us when it happened," Harry pointed out.

She looked disgruntled to be reminded of that fact. Ron was mad at her enough for disapproving of his bad behavior. And now having laughed at him? He was furious!

"I still think there should be another way to solve this rift between you. Pulling stupid stunts on each other isn't going to help things."

Harry lifted an eyebrow in a manner that reminded her of the blond-haired boy sitting next to him. "It's his fault for involving me in a feud that I won't take any part in anymore! It's ridiculous, the way he hates Draco. Draco hadn't done anything to Ron since last year and has proved he's not a Death Eater! And still Ron won't get over his stupid prejudices and realize that Draco isn't like his bastard of a father."

"I'm right here, you know," Draco murmured, looking pointedly at the emerald-eyed Gryffindor.

Harry glared at him. "Did I happen to say anything bad about you? No, so you can be quiet and eat you food. Hell, you need the nourishment."

Draco poked his ribs with his finger. "And you don't?"

Hermione was watching their interaction with amazement. Were they actually arguing without any hint of violence? And she agreed with Draco that Harry did need nourishment, too. "Harry, he's right. You need to eat."

Only Draco heard the mumbled words Harry said next, and he grinned. "What, are you trying to make me fatter than I already am? Ugh!"

Draco thought that was highly amusing. Funny that it was the scruffy Gryffindor who was already getting obsessively concerned about his weight gain, instead of the vain Slytherin. And Draco knew he was vain. Looking good was not a sin and he prided himself on looking his best at all times.

"Potter, there's no way you're going to get fat by eating a few sandwiches."

The other boy only glared balefully at him. "Shows how much you know."

But contradicting his words, Harry lifted his sandwich to his mouth and took a generous bite. This caused both Hermione and Draco to burst out in laughter, and caused Harry to glare even harder. "I 'on't fink vis id fuddy."

They only laughed harder. It was kind of hard to take someone seriously when they were talking around a mouthful of food.

Seamus Finnigan, who'd been watching this with a grin on his face, just had to put his two cents in. "So, how much weight do you think that bite's going to add?"

Suffice to say, lunch at the Gryffindor table was an affair that involved one disgruntled Boy-Who-Lived and several laughing seventh years.

* * *

Phew. This chapter was hard to write! I had half of it written a couple of weeks ago, forgot about it, and hated most of what I had written. I then deleted half of it and decided to rewrite the chapter in an entirely new direction. It's not my goal to break up Harry and Ron's friendship forever, so I had to change a few things. Luckily, everything turned out great and I even have an idea for the next chapter!

You guys are lucky school was cancelled today because the road my school's on is broken as a result of the flooding we got from remnants of Hurrican Ivan. I'm happy school got cancelled. More time to do my homework and more time to write! See, I wouldn't have gotten this chapter updated if I hadn't had the three and half hours this afternoon to write it. Lucky me and lucky you.

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Quite a few were really encouraging and I hated not updating sooner. See, good reviews make me feel guilty about when I update, so here's a little tip: reviewauthor's guiltupdates. So, review this lovely chapter and I'll have another chapter up soon!

Music I listened to while writing: **Papa Roach**;_ Getting Away With Murder_ (awesome cd)

Roslyn Drycof.


	9. Out For Blood

**Title**: The Potter-boy Problem

**Author**: Roslyn Drycof

**Chapter**: Nine: Out For Blood

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Voldemort has a new plan to get rid of the "Potter-boy Problem". A reluctant Draco Malfoy is ordered to carry it out, but things don't go as planned. He isn't as obedient as the Dark Lord would like and loses control at a crucial time. Whoops! HD, mpreg

**Warning**: Themes of slash, swearing, mpreg, and angst

**Pairing**: HPDM (also: RWHG, GWNL and others)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

The next three weeks were hellish for Harry. Ron was taking Harry and Draco's relationship badly, taking it personally. He was acting worse than fourth year, much worse. He purposely tried to exclude Harry from any activity he was involved in. He blatantly ignored Harry during meals. He tried to sabotage Harry and Draco's work in Potions, although he never succeeded. He insulted Harry in the hallways as much as he insulted Draco. It was pure hell.

Ron's behavior was taking its toll on the emerald-eyed boy, and he could be seen crying himself to sleep at night several times. The other boys in their dorm room weren't oblivious to this, but they knew they couldn't get involved. This was between Harry and Ron.

One Wednesday morning, Harry woke up to the sound of Neville snoring and Ron muttering in his sleep. It was six A.M., but he couldn't sleep any longer. He blinked groggily at the light streaming in through the window and grimaced. Awkwardly, he used his hands to propel himself into a sitting position. Only four months along, and he was already getting ungainly. He hated it.

Cursing Voldemort, as was his habit every time he had to akwardly move, he slid out of bed. He winced at the cold floorboards beneath his feet. Almost immediately, he noticed that everyone was still deep asleep. Walking across the room, he looked down at Ron as the redhead slept on. He looked so innocent, normal, when he was asleep. It was only then that Harry could imagine him when they used to be best friends.

_Why is he so blind? We're supposed to be friends, helping each other through thick and thin! And here I am, going through one of the most tumultous experiences in my whole life, and he's not there. It's just not fair!_

Cynically, he knew that life was always unfair. It was a fact of the universe. But it hurt so much sometimes, to know that you were alone and the one person you thought you could depend on hated you. Yes, he knew he had Draco. But it wasn't enough. Without his best friend in the entire world, he felt broken. . .empty.

He felt a tear a lone tear escape from his left eye and turned away. Hating himself for crying so much lately, he roughly brushed the salty droplet away with the sleeve of his pajamas. But it was no use. Even as he blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay, water dripped down his face in unceasing torrents.

Anger burned in his emerald eyes, warring with the sadness. His movements jerky, he stormed over to his trunk of clothes and quickly dragged on some clothes. He shoved his arms into the sleeves of his Gryffindor robe, not bothering to clasp the front of it shut. After jamming his feet into his shoes, he stalked out of the dorm room.

He was still crying.

His feet carried him to the Room of Requirement. He paced the three lengths, concentrating on just a place to be comfortable. Entering the room, he saw a sofa bed placed in front of a warm fire. It would do.

Harry gritted his teeth together and threw himself on the sofa bed. His head propped up by the arm of the couch, he stared up at the black ceiling. The entire room was done in colors of black and crimson. It fitted his mood perfectly.

Closing his eyes, he swallowed harshly. The tears still hadn't stopped. His face was wet with them, shining translucently in the glow of the fire. Choking sobs began to wrench themselves from deep inside of him.

So deep was he caught up in his misery, he didn't notice someone entering the room and softly making their way towards him. Only when a gentle hand was placed on his stomach and a supporting arm wrapped around his shuddering body, did he realize that Draco was there.

He opened his tear-stained eyes to stare into the silvery eyes of the one person who understood him. Wetness clumped his eyelashes together and he couldn't see Draco's aristocratic features clearly. Angry that he was being weak yet again, he wiped a hand across his eyes.

Draco stood there with a sympathetic look on his face, compassion shining in his grey eyes. It was a look that would never have graced the proud Malfoy's features the year before.

"You're tearing yourself up inside. It hurts to see you this way," the blond whispered, his forehead furrowed in worry.

Harry scowled at him while burrowing deeper into the Slytherin's embrace. "Ron's taking this too far! And my hormones are going out of whack! I hate it! I hate everything about this stupid pregnancy!"

Draco knew Harry was just upset, but it hurt to hear him say that. Did he hate him and the babies too?

The raven-haired teen wanted to smack himself when he felt Draco go stiff. He saw the pain shadowing his silver eyes and cursed himself. "I didn't mean it like that, Draco. I'm just. . .I don't know. Everything's just gone way out of control and I don't know what to do!"

A small smile curved Draco's lips. "I understand. Everything's just getting so complicated and there's nothing we can do about it."

Harry nodded, reaching out a hand to clasp the one Draco had on his belly. A shock went through him and he froze. The touch had gone instantly to his groin, and one look into the other boy's eyes confirmed that he wasn't alone in feeling that.

"What the hell?" he whispered, confusion clouding his emerald eyes as he felt blood rush to a certain part of his anatomy.

Remembering the books they'd read a few weeks ago, Draco let out a short bark of laughter. "Great. Just great. To complicate things even more, we're now super-horny for the next few months."

Aw hell. Harry groaned as he realized what Draco meant. He gripped the blond's hand tighter and tried to block the pleasurable sensations that caused. Even more blood made it's way to his groin. And he could feel that Draco wasn't unaffected either, if his prominent arousal was an indication.

He looked into silver eyes and bit his lip at the lust he saw there, mirrored, he knew, in his own emerald eyes. As if magnetically attracted, their mouths closed the distance between them and locked into a kiss. It was the best kiss ever, magnified by the extreme sensitivity their hormones was creating in their nerves.

Fire raced through Harry's veins and he saw stars. Almost frantically, he grabbed ahold of the other boy's robe and pulled him closer. They became perfectly aligned, legs to legs, chest to chest, and rounded belly to rounded belly. The contact was heaven.

Their thoughts were exactly mirrored. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. . ._

* * *

Both boys woke up nestled in each other's arms at nine o'clock. Satisfaction thrummed in their veins and they felt like they were home. . .a place they'd never been familiar with.

And then they noticed the time. As hurriedly as their burgeoning forms would let them, they scrambled to get dressed. Hell, they didn't want to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts! It was their favorite class, and one of the three classes they shared.

Their stomachs complained about missing breakfast, but they staunchly ignored the protesting grumbles. What if Professor Lupin was teaching something fun?

Class had already started when they stumbled to a stop in front of the thick door to the DADA classroom. Opening the door as quietly as was possible, Harry gingerly stepped into the room, followed closely by Draco.

Lupin looked up almost instantly, his werewolf and teacher's instincts sensing the two boys entering the room five minutes late. Seeing their ruffled appearance, he could take a guess at what they'd been doing. Normally, he would've taken points off. But seeing Harry's red-rimmed eyes and Malfoy's protective scowl, the werewolf knew he couldn't do that.

He motioned for the boys to take the last two seats, in the front of the room, and resumed speaking. "The proper shielding can save your life in a sticky situation. Today we will be working on the _Protectus_ shield, a spell that creates an invisible barrier in front of you to block minor hexes and curses. We will be moving onto more complex shielding later this term. This lesson, however, you will partner up to practice using _Protectus_ as your partner throws minor, and only minor, hexes at each other. Anything above second year hexes is prohibited and will result in major point loss and multiple detentions, based on the hex used. Begin."

Their were numerous groans from the Slytherins in the class. Clearly, they'd wanted to use advanced hexes.

Harry and Draco looked at each other with worried eyes. Practicing shielding against hexes was not a good thing. What if a stray curse hit one of them? It could have terrible results!

Moving to a corner of the room, they stood facing each other, sans wands. They'd been practicing wandless magic and thought it would be more appropriate to learn things this way so they didn't have to learn it twice.

Draco was the first to practice upon Harry. "_Stupefy_!"

It was a safe, simple spell, and wouldn't have harmed Harry. But the raven-haired teen managed to cast a perfect _Protectus_ shield, causing the spell to bounce off and be absorbed by the stone wall.

They practiced like this for several minutes, gradually advancing the curses to ones they'd learned at the end of second year. Unlike the rest of the class, they were able to block each one. Both were strong wizards, and had an instinct for reading their opponent. Any minute changes in the power level of the spells was immediately caught and their shields held the proper amount of strength. No excess energy was used, an important skill when in a real duel and a person had to conserve as much energy as possible.

Suddenly, a scene like the one in charms class a few weeks before occured. A stray spell zoomed across the room. But unlike before, neither boy noticed it until it was too late. Too busy concentrating on each other, they didn't catch the beam of light heading straight towards Draco. The red colored curse slammed into his middle and he immediately collapsed to his knees, a pained look twisting his pale features.

Pansy Parkinson was the caster this time. A false look of shock was on her face as she pretended to have not thrown that curse at him on purpose. But anyone who didn't have the intelligence of a flobberworm could tell she was guilty.

Draco bit his lip to keep from crying out as a fiery pain stabbed at his belly. Tears gathered in his eyes and he clutched a hand to his stomach. _His baby_!

Harry had frozen to his spot when he'd seen Draco fall to the ground. Terror filled him as he saw the Slytherin bravely try to hold back a shout of pain. But when he saw the blond-haired boy clutch at his belly, he was propelled into action.

"Remus, get Snape!" he yelled, going down to his knees beside the pain-wracked teen.

The professor was puzzled that Harry wanted Snape, but he knew something was odd about the situation. Miss Parkinson had cast a minor curse that simply caused a short stab of pain where it hit. Mr. Malfoy's reaction was entirely unexpected, and the terrified of the two boys' faces was frightening. Something was going on with them, and if they wanted Snape, they'd get him.

Remus took no time in ordering the class to stay exactly where they were and hurrying towards the Potions classroom. Severus was teaching a fifth year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class and didn't look happy to be interrupted. But when he told him, "A stray curse hit the Malfoy boy, and Harry sent me for you," the oily-haired man's reaction was swift.

Anger burned in his coal-black eyes and he stalked out of the Potions' room without a word to the bewildered students he left behind. His strides long, he asked derisively, "How in the blazes could you let a student come to harm?!"

Remus was surprised at the underlying fear in the other man's voice. "We were practicing shielding. Miss Parkinson hit him with a minor curse that only causes a slight stabbing of pain, nothing extraordinary. It shouldn't have hurt Mr. Malfoy the way it did."

Severus could hardly contain his anger and he let something slip that he shouldn't have. "He's bloody four months pregnant, of course if would harm him if it hit his abdomen!"

This caused the werewolf to gasp in disbelief. A student pregnant? A male student? How was this possible, unless a complex and shady potion had been used? He didn't think that the boy would've done that on purpose.

Harry sat on the floor of the DADA classroom, Draco enclosed in his arms. The blond Slytherin was putting on a brave face, but any idiot knew that he was in extreme pain. A pale hand still gripped his belly and his eyes were shadowed darkly by the strain of the agonizing spasms taking ahold of him.

"Please. . .I can't lose it," Draco whispered brokenly to the emerald-eyed boy holding him.

Harry gulped convulsively and grabbed Draco's free hand. "You won't! I promise."

But they both knew there was every possibility that he could lose the child nestled inside of him. The pains gripping his belly were testament to that.

The rest of the class stared at them, bewildered curiosity burning in their eyes. Something strange was going on with the two of them. Why were they acting like Draco was dying?

Ron stared at his enemy and ex-best friend with puzzlement. Harry really did seem to care for the git. But how was this possible? How could Harry genuinely care for the prat who'd made their lives hell for years? Yeah, Malfoy hadn't been anywhere near as bad for a long time. But a snake couldn't change its colors just like that, could it?

Snape and Lupin burst through the open doorway at just that moment, startling everyone. The two professors instantly made their way over to the two teenagers on the floor.

So that the class couldn't hear, Snape ordered the raven-haired teen to stand up and let him put Draco into a body bind. Harry instantly refused, clutching the silver-eyed boy protectively. "I'll carry him."

Snape growled at him, "And strain yourself? Are you a bloody fool?"

Remus was shocked. Harry too?

Harry slowly got to his feet, the slender teen cradled in his arms. "Maybe, but I'm not letting go of him."

The Potions Professor felt anger course through him. The bloody Gryffindor! There was no other recourse, so he pulled out his wand and put them into a body bind.

Harry immediately started shouting profanities. "You evil git! Let me go! I can carry him just fine, you fuckwit of a man!"

Severus merely raised an eyebrow, motioning his wand towards the door. The two boys floated in that direction. "I don't think so, Potter. I am not risking both of you."

With that, he exited behind the levitating boys and headed towards his private quarters.

Remus was left with a class full of seventh years with burning questions. Nevermind that he had his own questions! Scowling slightly at the departure of the greasy git, he turned to his students and inwardly grimaced.

"Back to work. Miss Parkinson, thirty points from Slytherin and a detention with Filch tomorrow night at eight for such inadequacy at aiming a wand properly."

The pug-faced girl dropped her mouth open, horrified. Her, a detention? The stupid werewold was acting just like Professor Snape did to the Gryffindors! How dare he?!

"You'll be hearing from my father about this!" she screeched, crossing her arms angrily.

He simply frowned at her. He didn't have time for brats who thought they could get away with anything. "I don't think so, Miss Parkinson. Have a seat. You've just lost a whole letter grade. Nott, find another partner."

She flounced off to her seat, a dark glare burning in her blue eyes. Remus sighed. _Another Death Eater in the making_. . .

* * *

Professor Snape released Potter and Draco from the body bind once he had them levitatin over his king-sized bed. He would've preferred to put them somewhere else, but the infirmary was out of the question and they both lived in dorm rooms with very little privacy.

Harry instantly cradled the still pain-filled Draco against him, leaning against the headboard.

"Mr. Potter, I need to take a look at him."

The dratted boy didn't move an inch, only glaring at him with eyes filled with emerald fire.

"Mr. Potter! Move!"

"Sev. . .just do it. He doesn't. . .need to move," Draco said through clenched teeth.

The Potions master sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get Potter to move. And he needed to help Draco as soon as possible if the baby had any hope of being saved.

Briskly, he leaned over the bed and pushed aside Draco's robe and shirt. The boy's rounded stomach was peculiar to look at since it obviously didn't belong on the male form, but he shoved aside that thought. Gently, he probed the small mound with his fingers, checking to see if things looked okay physically. Everything seemed fine, except the boy's belly kept spasming.

He straightened and took out his wand. Pointing it at the boy, he muttered a few words and frowned as he gazed at the golden runes that appeared. There was nothing at all wrong with the child healthwise, but the child seemed to be giving off a large amount of fear and anger.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. Of course! The child was of wizarding blood, and had two exceptionally strong wizards for parents. It had extremely strong magic, and was reacting magically to the curse it's "mother" had been hit with.

"The child is reacting adversely to the curse. It thinks it is in danger and is angry and scared. It has to be calmed down."

"How?" Potter asked, worry furrowing his brow.

"Place you hands on Draco's belly and send feelings of comfort to it," Snape explained condescendingly, as if he should already know how.

Frowning, Harry placed his hands over the warm mound that was Draco's stomach and closed his eyes. He concentrated on feelings of safety and comfort and mentally pushed them towards the child. Almost instantly there was an effect in Draco. The pain dissipated and he relaxed in the Gryffindor's arms.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at the blond cradled in his arms. A smile curved his lips when he saw that Draco wasn't in any more pain. Phew, he'd scared him!

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, brushing aside a tendril of silver-blond hair.

Draco nodded, pushing himself up. "I'm going to kill Parkinson for that."

If if hadn't been Harry Potter and Severus Snape in the room with him when he said that, there would've been gasps of shock and horror. Instead, Harry's eyes shone darkly with agreement and Snape merely shook his head with bemusement. Trust his godson to be so bloodthirsty.

And it wasn't hormones causing Draco and Harry to be out for blood. No one crossed a Potter or a Malfoy and got away with it. . .especially if someone threatened someone or something precious to them. _No one_. . .

* * *

Finally, Chapter Nine is done. I thought I'd never get it updated, I've been so busy lately. And what with updating other stories and everything, I just couldn't get this chapter done. I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long! Anything over three weeks is too long.

Yes, this chapter had a lot of angst in it, yet again. I don't mean to make them go through so much, but it's an integral part of the story. Don't worry, some lightness will be happening soon. Maybe involving Seamus and Dean. . .oh, and don't forget about Fred and George. And yeah, Harry's idea about a secret organization will show up. He just didn't get around to it yet because of Ron's crappy behavior towards him and his wild emotions. Don't fret, this story does have a plot! I've just needed to put some filler in to play into the story later.

Thank you for all the great reviews of last chapter! I'm sorry I don't have the time to write out replies to your reviews, but I'd never be able to update if I responded to them all. I do appreciate everyone's enthusiastic responses, though! Maybe I'll find the time to put in something dedicated to the reviewers who've supported this story the most since the beginning when I do the final chapter, however far away that will be. Anyway, thanks and please review!

Music I listened to while writing: **Linkin Park**; _Meteora_, **Papa Roach**; _Getting Away With Murder_, **Flaw**; _Endangered Species_

Roslyn Drycof.


End file.
